El Caballero de otro Mundo
by TurkoJAR
Summary: Ayún es una niña muy soñadora, hija de una abogada y un arqueologo. Habiendo fallecido su padre hacía poco tiempo ella atesoraba el ultimo objeto que este le había dejado, pero cuando un par de criminales irrumpen en su casa y se lo arrebatan, Ayún termina saliendo en su busqueda sin el conocimiento ni consentimiento de su madre...
1. Capítulo 1 - La Figura Dorada

Capítulo 1 - La figura dorada

Una taberna oculta en una comunidad de ladrones y contrabandistas, encontramos a dos personajes particulares bebiendo y festejando un trabajo bien realizado. Un gato grande de color blanco con parches rojo pardo y una comadreja de color café. En las manos del segundo reposa una estatua dorada cuya base se extiende unos centímetros extra en forma de cruz.

-Jajaja te dije que si alguien la podía tener era esa mocosa! Te lo dije o no Nimble? –Exclamó mientras agitaba la estatua frente a ellos.

-¡Oh vamos! – Replicó Nimble- ¿A quién se le habría ocurrido dejar semejante tesoro en las manos de una niña? Vos solo tuviste suerte Colt

-¡Bah! ¿Cuándo se tiene un cerebro como el mío, quien necesita suerte? –Aseguró Colt –¡Ahora pidamos otra ronda! ¡Festejemos que mañana vamos a ser ricos!

Mientras la comadreja llamada Colt le hacía señas al barman para que les acercase otra botella, una solitaria figura los observaba desde una mesa cercana. Llevaba puesto un ridículo sombrero que le tapaba la cara, pero dado el tipo de gente que frecuentaba ese lugar, no llamaba demasiado la atención. Mientras Colt y Nimble bebían su décima cerveza, la figura se levantó de su asiento y se les acercó con cuidado por detrás.

\- ¿Qué es lo primero que vamos a comprar con el dinero? Yo había pensado en un enorme tanque de guerra – propuso Nimble mientras la misteriosa figura se posicionaba detrás de Colt con cuidado.

-No seas ridículo, ¿para que queremos un tanque? Con la cantidad que nos van a pagar no nos va a hacer falta, ¡mejor un barco para poder irnos a alguna de esas islas paradisiacas y pasar el resto de nuestras vidas rodeados de mujeres y todo lo que podamos beber! – Replicó Colt mientras pegaba un trago de su vaso. En ese preciso momento la figura salto hacia la mano en la cual estaba colgando la estatuilla y se la arrebató en un movimiento. Durante el salto el sombrero salió disparado en otra dirección dejando a la vista la cara de la ladrona.

-¿Pero que mierda? –Exclamó la comadreja sin entender lo que ocurría hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la nueva dueña de la figura – ¿¡Vos!? ¿Cómo demonios nos encontraste pendeja de mierda?

Una joven labradora de pelaje color dorado y ojos verdes yacía sobre la mesa aferrada a la estatuilla, mirando con enojo a los dos bandidos. Estaba vestida con un chaleco de color negro con franjas rosadas, una falda corta también de color negro y guantes sin dedos y botas Rosadas.

-¿Acaso se pensaron que los iba a dejar escapar con la figura de mi padre? – Les grito – ¡Están muy equivocados si es así! – gritó dando un giro sobre la mesa, poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Agarrála imbécil! – exclamó Colt a Nimble mientras se lanzaba sobre la chica. Esta logró evadir a la comadreja y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta. Sin embargo la misma estaba siendo bloqueada por otros clientes del bar.

\- muy bien niña, danos la estatua pacíficamente y quizá no te hagamos sufrir demasiado – le dijo un buey de gran tamaño mientras se le acercaba poco a poco de manera amenazadora.

La niña retrocedió un par de pasos aferrándose con más fuerza a la figura dorada.

\- ¡Uf! Gracias muchachos, creímos que se nos escapaba – agradeció Nimble mientras llegaba a donde estaban todos.

\- ¿Gracias decís? ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Yo quiero la estatua para mí! –Dijo el buey mientras el grupo que lo rodeaba se reía junto – ¡ustedes par de basuras no merecen el dinero que vale!

\- ¡Hijo de puta! –Rugió Colt – ¡lo único que vas a llevarte es un tiro en la cabeza! –agrego mientras sacaba una Glock de la funda que llevaba colgada en el cinturón.

La niña miraba asustada a ambos bandos. Estaba en medio de la línea de fuego y tenía lo que todos querían, no sabía qué hacer. De un momento a otro el arma que empuñaba el bandido abrió fuego contra el buey abriendo un agujero en la pared fallando por unos centímetros con lo que todos se abalanzaron contra la comadreja y el gato. La joven en un movimiento involuntario salto a un costado saliendo de la línea de fuego quedando sentada en el piso observando la trifulca.

\- ¿Estoy bien? –se preguntó a sí misma, se tocó rápidamente la cintura y el pecho para asegurarse de no tener ninguna herida. Se levantó en un movimiento tomando dirección al fondo del bar. Como la salida estaba bloqueada por la batalla que se estaba librando tenía que buscar otra forma de escapar. Agarró una silla y la lanzo con fuerza contra una ventana trisándola por completo, acto seguido tomó impulso y saltó por la misma.

Salió corriendo por las calles de la comunidad de ladrones hasta que logró llegar al bosque que la ocultaba. Sin saber qué dirección tomar, se detuvo un momento para recuperar aliento y poder decidirse.

\- ¡Ahh! ¿¡Pero en que estaba pensando!? – se dijo a si misma – ¡podría haber terminado muerta!

Justo en ese momento un pedazo de corteza salto en mil pedazos cerca de donde estaba Ayun. Al parecer Colt y Nimble habían logrado zafarse rápidamente de sus atacantes y se habían volcado en la caza de la perrita.

\- ¡Pendeja de mierda! ¡Vení para acá con nuestro dinero! -Gritó furioso Colt

Ayun volvió a retomar la carrera escapando de sus cazadores.

\- ¡Puta madre, guardá eso y vamos tras ella! -le ordenó la comadreja a Nimble y guardando sus armas ambos se lanzaron en persecución. Ayun corría sin rumbo, zigzagueaba entre los arboles tratando de perderlos pero sin éxito. Cada tanto podía oír las maldiciones que le lanzaban los malandras. En un momento de desesperación, la niña da un giro rápido en plena carrera y les lanza una esfera de luz que detona brillando fuertemente dejando ciegos a sus perseguidores.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡No puedo ver! -exclamó Nimble

-Esa pendeja tiene un par de trucos en la manga - dijo colt entre dientes - ¡se acabó! - agregó mientras volvía a sacar el arma que este cargaba de su funda - ¡Va a ser mucho más fácil sacarle la estatua a un cadáver que a una fenómeno!

Nimble también sacó su arma y comenzaron a disparar en dirección de la labradora como locos. Las balas silbaban pasando al ras sobre la cabeza de Ayun, golpeando árboles y rocas a su alrededor.

\- ¡Me van a matar! ¡Me van a matar! ¡Por favor no! -pensaba la niña con pánico mientras no dejaba de correr desenfrenadamente hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, nunca lo había intentado, pero creía que podía funcionar. Sin dejar de correr empezó a concentrarse con fuerza hasta que lentamente comenzó a hacerse invisible, o algo similar. Era translucida, pero no totalmente invisible, más bien como si se tratase de una distorsión de la luz, sin embargo gracias al frondoso paisaje que la rodeaba se logró camuflar fácilmente con el entorno.

Colt y Nimble, que habían visto como su objetivo se desvanecía paulatinamente, se habían detenido en seco, pasmados por la situación.

\- ¿Qué carajo pasó? -preguntó muy confundido el gato

\- Debe ser otro de sus trucos - contestó violentamente la comadreja - Hacé silencio que estoy seguro que todavía está por acá...

Ayun estaba escondida a unos pocos metros del dúo, agachada sin moverse demasiado. Apenas vio la oportunidad comenzó a alejarse despacio de estos, pero sin darse cuenta piso una rama seca que produjo un fuerte y seco _**Crack**_.

\- ¡Ahí está! - Exclamó Nimble abriendo fuego en dirección de la niña. La bala le rozo el brazo izquierdo haciendo que perdiese la concentración y su camuflaje se esfumara. Automáticamente salto a un costado cubriéndose detrás de unos arbustos y comenzó a correr frenéticamente agachada, esquivando las balas que impactaban a su alrededor hasta que volvió a ganar distancia y retomó la huida. En medio del pandemonio, Ayun corrió sin darse cuenta hasta un claro sin árboles que le sirvieran de protección.

\- ¡Oh no! - se dijo a si misma asustada.

\- No... No tenés... ¡a donde ir! - jadeó Colt llegando al claro – Ahora danos la figura y vamos a hacer que tu muerte sea rápida y sin dolor... quizás...

Los ojos Ayun recorrían el lugar tratando de buscar una salida. Estaba muerta de miedo y no dejaba de pensar "voy a morir, ¡en que estaba pensando cuando me escapé así de mi casa!". En un ataque de pánico levantó la mano derecha por arriba de su cabeza y produjo un destello que volvió a cegar a Colt y a Nimble.

\- ¡Puta madre! ¡No de nuevo! - Maldijo Nimble mientras la perrita daba media vuelta e intentaba escapar por el claro. Pero lo que no esperaba era que el piso bajo sus pies cediera. De un momento a otro Ayun se encontró cayendo al vacío, acompañada por varios trozos de suelo. Durante unos instantes su mente se quedó totalmente en blanco, contemplando el cielo azul que se alejaba rápidamente mientras se adentraba en la oscuridad, hasta que su espalda chocó con una superficie liquida y terminó sumergida en ella. Se hundió varios metros en el fluido hasta que reaccionó y dando patadas y brazadas abruptas subió a la superficie para tomar una bocanada de un aire húmedo y embotado.

\- ¿D-dónde estoy? - se preguntó a si misma confundida. Miró para todos lados pero lo único que alcanzaba a ver era agua y oscuridad. Aparentemente había encontrado una especie de lago subterráneo bajo el claro en el que se había encontrado hasta hace unos momentos.

\- ¿¡Podés ver algo!? - se escuchó débilmente desde la abertura de arriba - ¿Creés que esté muerta? - preguntó otra voz - Hacéte un par de disparos para asegurarte - casi instantáneamente una bala impactó en la superficie del lago, cerca de donde se encontraba la niña haciendo que la niña decida que ya era hora de salir de allí. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sumergió en las oscuras aguas. Iba a dirigirse hacia la derecha, pero repentinamente tuvo la urgente necesidad de ir hacia el otro lado. Sin perder más tiempo, sobre todo porque aún seguían cayendo balas desde el cielo, comenzó a bucear rápidamente en esa dirección.

_o_

Después de nadar un corto tramo, llegó a una costa subterránea hecha completamente de piedra. Se agarró con ambos brazos del borde y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre la piedra unos momentos.

-Mi mamá va a matarme cuando vuelva - pensó algo preocupada, acto seguido saco el resto de su cuerpo del agua. Se paró chorreando por todas partes mientras trataba de escudriñar algo en la oscuridad sin éxito alguno.

\- ¡Pero que tonta que soy! - rió algo divertida levantando la mano izquierda y casteando una pequeña pero intensa luz que alumbró toda la caverna.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Esto es enorme! - exclamó observando el lugar. El techo de la cavidad se perdía en la oscuridad aún con la potente luz que había hecho aparecer la niña. De repente Ayun sintió una extraña presión en el estómago, como una ansiedad repentina.

\- ¿Qué pasa? me siento... rara... - dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al estómago donde la presión se sentía con más fuerza. De repente la luz que se había mantenido suspendida levemente sobre la cabeza de la cachorra salió disparada velozmente adentrándose en la costa pedregosa.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Esperáme! - Le gritó la labradora corriendo detrá luz trazó un camino zigzagueante hasta detenerse frente a unas enormes puertas de oro.

\- ¡Es impresionante! - soltó con asombro mientras se acercaba a observar los detalles esculpidos en el oro. Sus manos recorrieron cada hendidura de las puertas. Le resultaba algo tan curioso y tan hermoso al mismo tiempo. Hasta que se detuvieron en un detalle particular en el centro de las mismas. Había una ranura con una extraña forma de cruz que le hacía recordar vagamente algo. La observó por unos momentos hasta que cayó en cuenta lo que era.

\- Esto es... - susurró. Luego tomó la figura de oro que le había dejado su padre y miró la base comparándola con la hendidura: eran completamente coincidentes - ¡No puedo creerlo!

La cachorra desbordaba emoción. Insertó la estatuilla en la cerradura y haciendo fuerza con ambas manos la giró. Las puertas hicieron un fuerte ruido y comenzaron a abrirse. Avanzaban lentamente pero constante, hasta que a la mitad del movimiento se escuchó un ruido sordo y se detuvieron.

\- ¿Qué... qué pasó? - se preguntó mientras atravesaba el umbral. Las puertas habían hecho tope en lo que parecía un piso de piedra negra muy extraño que sobresalía para arriba desde el suelo. La roca negra desentonaba con el resto del lugar, parecía como si hubiese llegado allí tiempo después de construido. Ayun trepó la negra formación que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura y caminó hasta el centro.

\- Esto es muy raro... - apuntó algo confundida. Su vista recorrió cada esquina hasta detenerse en una extraña estatua que se encontraba en una de las aristas de la plataforma. Se acercó para observar mejor de que se trataba y se encontró cara a cara con lo que parecía ser un erizo de piedra vestido con una armadura medieval sin yelmo. Las púas de este erizo tenían una ondulación muy marcada, pero aparte de ese detalle el resto parecía completamente normal.

\- ¿Quién habrá sido este tipo que tiene una estatua tan rara? - la estatua estaba en una extraña postura, como si viese algo con una mezcla de miedo e ira. Un poco más lejos de la estatua había otra cosa que llamo la atención de la labradora, algo que brillaba intensamente. Al investigar descubrió que se trataba de una espada muy grande y algo deforme. Estaba totalmente hecha de diamante salvo por la empuñadura que era de una roca más negra que la noche, incluso más negra que la que formaba la extraña plataforma en la que estaba parada. Con mucha curiosidad trató de levantarla. Con todas sus fuerzas logro elevar ligeramente un lado, pero su peso era demasiado y se le terminó resbalando de las manos. Cayó en el piso haciendo un ruido estrepitoso, pero no fue el único sonido que escuchó, lo acompañó el sonido de algo que se resquebraja. A la estatua le habían salido varias fisuras. Ayun entrando en pánico se acercó a la misma agachandose para ver si podía hacer algo para repararla pero justo en ese momento escuchó un Click y sintió algo frio que se le apoyaba en la nuca.

\- Realmente sos una de las cosas más fastidiosas con las que jamás me crucé pendeja - gruñó una voz familiar - ¡de pié y sin trucos! ¡AHORA!

La labradora se puso en pie lentamente. Apenas estuvo totalmente incorporada Colt la agarró con fuerza de un hombro y la volteó con violencia. Luego le propinó una trompada directamente en el hocico haciendo que un pequeño chorro de sangre volara por el aire y tirando a la chica al suelo.

\- ¿Te gusta joderme verdad? ¿Te encanta ver como pierdo la paciencia, no? - Vociferaba Colt mientras Nimble miraba detrás con una risa burlona en su rostro.

\- No... no, por favor - lloró Ayun desde el suelo con la nariz destrozada levantando los brazos por delante de su rostro.

\- Claro, ahora si te arrepentís... ¡ahora que te diste cuenta que ESTO NO ES UN PUTO JUEGO! - Rugió la comadreja mientras le propinaba una patada en el centro del estómago empujándola unos metros hacia atrás mientras la niña gritaba de dolor

\- ¿¡AHORA YA NO TE HACES LA VALIENTE NO!? - le propinó un salvaje pisotón en la cabeza rematado por otro puntapié que le niña alcanzó a cubrir con sus manos que se llevaron parte del daño que alcanzó su rostro de todos modos.

\- Te voy a matar lentamente donde estás pedazo de mierda... - masculló el criminal mientras se arrodillaba encima de ella. La tomó de la cabeza levantándola un poco y luego impactándola con fuerza en la plataforma. El rostro de Ayun era una mezcla de sangre y lágrimas, solo alcanzaba a gimotear de vez en cuando pero estaba demasiado aturdida por los golpes. Justo cuando Colt levantaba el puño para arremeter nuevamente contra la cachorra fue interrumpido por Nimble.

\- ¡Hey Colt! ¡mirá esta cosa! - exclamó el gato mientras levantaba con esfuerzo el espadón.

\- ¿Qué carajo es eso? - Preguntó Colt levantándose de encima de Ayun, dejándola tirada en el piso manchado por su sangre.

\- Creo que es una espada muy deforme... ¡Pero está totalmente hecha de diamante! - estalló Nimble - ¡SOMOS AÚN MÁS RICOS QUE ANTES!

Mientras los criminales festejaban, Ayun trataba de arrastrarse hasta la puerta llorando en silencio para que no la escucharan, sin embargo no tuvo tanta suerte

\- ¿A donde te creés que vas vos? - un pie le dio un pisotón en la espalda - todavía no terminamos lo nuestro pendeja, ahora vas a venir con nosotros y te vas a quedar quietita mientras vemos como nos llevamos nuestros nuevos tesoros - la agarró con violencia del pelo y de un tirón la volteó y la arrastró hasta donde estaba Nimble mientras lloraba a gritos - ¡Ya cerrá el orto de una puta VEZ! - rugió mientras la lanzaba con fuerza contra la estatua haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica rebote en la misma y quede tendida en el piso - volvamos a lo nuestro...

Ayun se encogió en el piso llorando - mamá... perdón mamá... - sin darse cuenta que la estatua se seguía resquebrajando. Justo cuando el dúo logró levantar la espada después de mucho forcejear, se escuchó un estrepito y una nube de polvo cubrió la zona donde estaba tirada la labradora. Tanto Colt como Nimble miraron confundidos, buscando la fuente del estrepito. Ayun en medio del polvo sintió unos sonidos metálicos como de placas de acero y cadenas y tuvo la certeza de que había alguien detrás de ella. Estaba demasiado adolorida para voltear a ver, sin embargo no hizo falta ya sintió una mano recubierta por un guante de acero que le tocaba el hombro y la volteaba boca arriba. De un momento a otro se encontró frente a frente con un erizo de color violeta y ojos amarillos que la examinaba atentamente. Ayun trataba de enfocarlo pero las lágrimas le nublaban la visión y no pudo distinguir nada más. Cuando el polvo se dispersó Colt y Nimble avistaron al erizo vestido de armadura mirándolos con el ceño fruncido de manera amenazadora. Soltaron rápidamente el espadón, pero antes de poder hacer nada ya se les había ido encima propinándole una trompada con el guantelete a la comadreja que lo mandó a volar al otro lado de la habitación, rápidamente y en un movimiento atestó una patada en la cabeza al gato haciéndolo girar en el aire para luego caer con fuerza en el suelo. El erizo levantó con esfuerzo el espadón usando un solo brazo y se lo cargó al hombro. Se paró sobre el gato y con ambas manos levantó su arma, listo para partirlo por la mitad, pero en ese momento escucho la débil voz de la cachorra.

\- Ayuda... me... ¡me duele! - gemía débilmente en el suelo. El erizo bajo la espada con un gesto de desprecio total hacia el gato y se dirigió velozmente hasta donde estaba la niña. Ayun desde el suelo vislumbró como este acomodaba el espadón en su hombro con una mano antes de agacharse nuevamente sobre ella.

\- Estas muy malherida niña, tengo que llevarte con un curandero rápido - le dijo mientras la levantaba y la acomodaba con dificultad en un solo brazo. Ayun se sintió extrañamente segura con aquel erizo, cálida. Pero mientras ese pensamiento cruzaba por su mente perdió el conocimiento en brazos de aquel.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Capítulo 2- No es magia, ¡Es tecnología!

**CAPITULO 2 – No es magia, ¡Es tecnología!**

\- ¿Dónde demonios estoy? - se preguntó confundido Linco, un erizo violeta de ojos amarillos y púas onduladas - pareciese que hace solo un momento estaba... – continuó mientras bajaba la mirada y observaba su atuendo. Estaba ataviado con una armadura plateada de cuerpo completo - pero también se siente como si hubieran sido siglos - Observó el espadón gigante que cargaba en su hombro derecho, un espadón algo deforme hecho completamente de diamante salvo por su empuñadura que era de roca obsidiana - conservo mi arma, eso es algo - sus ojos pasaron del arma que cargaba a la niña inconsciente que llevaba alzada en brazos - ¿quién es esta cachorra y por qué está tan maltratada? que les habrá hecho a esos dos para que... - apretó con fuerza los dientes sin terminar la frase - no es momento para preguntarme estas cosas, tengo que llevarla con un curandero rápido, está perdiendo sangre, pero... ¿dónde demonios voy a encontrar un curandero? - el caballero estaba en un verdadero dilema. No sabía con seguridad en qué lugar se encontraba. Lo último que recordaba era la cueva de cristal y a la hechicera. Salió de la caverna atravesando unas puertas gigantes de oro y se encontró engullido rápidamente por la oscuridad del lugar.

-¿cómo se supone que voy a encontrar mi camino si no puedo ver nada? - gruñó Linco para sí mismo.

Volvió sobre sus pasos a la habitación con el suelo de piedra negra parándose cerca del gato que había dejado inconsciente – si estos tipos llegaron hasta aquí quiere decir que saben cómo salir – pensó Linco – pero no creo que cooperen conmigo, así que supongo que voy a tener que buscar alguna alternativa...

El erizo se concentró en el gato quién despertó repentinamente y sobresaltado miró en derredor -¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde...? - balbuceó Nimble algo aturdido. Sus ojos recorrieron la cueva pasando por donde estaban el caballero y la niña y por donde yacía su compañero pero aparentemente estos eran invisibles para él– ¡mierda! Colt me dejó acá tirado, ¡qué hijo de puta! - dijo con rabia mientras se levantaba – Además, ¿de dónde carajo salió el erizo ese? Se llevó el espadón de diamante por lo que veo… – Linco notó un leve dejo de ira en la voz del criminal.

Sin agregar nada más Nimble se encaminó en dirección de la puerta con el caballero pisándole los talones. Mientras caminaban en la oscuridad podía sentir que un hilo de sangre caía desde la niña y corría por el brazo con el que la estaba sosteniendo pero no dejó que esto lo desconcentrase. Si el gato se llegaba a dar cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo iba a tardar más en salir de aquel lugar y eso solo empeoraría la situación. Después de un rato de caminar en la oscuridad llegaron hasta una escalera en espiral que ascendía hasta un hueco en el techo por el cual se filtraba algo de luz.

\- Ese hijo de puta va a tener que escucharme un par de cosas, forro de mierda... - refunfuñaba el malandra mientras subía la escalera seguido de cerca por el erizo. Una vez arriba se encontraron en una especie de estructura de piedra algo maltratada por el tiempo, como un templo pero muy pequeño para considerarse tal. Nimble siguió caminando sin prestarle atención al lugar y salió por la puerta al final del corredor. Linco por su parte se demoró un poco más deteniéndose para observar su entorno.

-¡Hey! ¿Pero qué carajo? –se escuchó que decía la voz del criminal desde afuera del pequeño templo – ¡Alto! ¡No te muevas! – exclamó una voz extraña acompañada por varios pares de pisadas. El caballero se acercó a la puerta y vio que la entrada del templo estaba rodeada por gatos ataviados con ropas de apariencia indígena y armados con lanzas. El más grande de ellos era aparentemente su líder. Apenas el erizo se asomó por la puerta con la niña en brazos el líder del grupo cambió su foco de atención en este.

\- ¡qué ninguno de ustedes se mueva! –grito un poco alarmado mirando el enorme espadón que cargaba Linco.

\- a quien carajo le están… -El gato enmudeció a mitad de la frase al ver al caballero parado en la entrada con Ayun en brazos – ¿cómo…? ¿En qué momento…? ¿Qué…? – estaba extremadamente confundido. Linco le lanzó una mirada llena de asco y de un momento a otro el malandra cayó inconsciente. El semicírculo de gatos se agitó un poco sobresaltados por el estrepito del cuerpo al golpear el piso.

-Perdí la concentración, pero a esta altura creo que ya no me va a hacer falta ese tipo – pensó para sus adentros mientras observaba detenidamente el circulo de hostiles.

\- ¿Cuál es tu asunto aquí? – preguntó con autoridad el líder de los gatos mientras sus ojos pasaban del arma del erizo a la niña que traía en brazos

\- Estoy buscando un curandero para esta niña –respondió Linco con voz firme – fue herida por el tipo que yace en el suelo frente a ustedes y su compañero.

El gato se rió mirando a sus compañeros quienes lo acompañaron en la burla – eso no nos interesa en lo más mínimo. Lo que yo quiero saber es que están haciendo en uno de nuestros lugares sagrados – se colocó delante de sus compañeros amenazándolo con la punta de la lanza.

El caballero solo se quedó parado mirando a los ojos a su interlocutor sin saber que responder. Él ni si quiera sabía dónde estaba parado, nunca había escuchado que existiera una tribu con las características de los gatos en ninguno de los 12 reinos de Pelagus – No quiero pelear, necesito ayuda para esta niña. Soy amigo no enemigo – se concentró en el líder mientras decía estas palabras. La expresión del gato comenzó a cambiar un poco. Al principio pareció confundido. Tardó en responder, pero cuando lo hizo su expresión estaba llena de confianza.

\- Aún no sé quién eres, pero hay sinceridad en tus palabras extraño – todos los integrantes del semicírculo se miraron entre ellos asombrados por el cambio de actitud repentino en su líder – dime quién eres y que hacías allí y yo decidiré si te ayudo o no– bajo la lanza y la apoyó en el piso esperando la respuesta. Linco esperaba un poco más de cooperación, pero aparentemente eso era lo mejor que podía conseguir.

-Para serles sincero nada de esto me es familiar. Hace unos momentos me desperté en el fondo de esta caverna y lo primero que vislumbre fue a esta chica herida en el suelo y a este gato y su compañero tratando de robar mi espadón – Linco no dejaba de mirar al líder a los ojos fijamente, concentrado en mantener el control sobre los sentimientos de este.

Justo cuando el gato estaba por responder, una figura salió de entre los árboles. Era alguien alto, cubierto de una armadura que a Linco se le hizo muy extraña. Pero le era aún más extraño el yelmo, completamente cerrado y con dos finas hendiduras que emitían un débil resplandor verde. Aparentemente este no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Linco y los gatos aún -Están cada día más persistentes estos boludos. Dentro de poco voy a tener que empezar a tomármelos en serio – se dijo a sí mismo la figura aun mirando hacía el bosque – pero por ahora ya me deshice de ellos así que ni drama – terminó mientras se volteaba para emprender camino pero se encontró frente a frente con el filo de una lanza – ¡Wow! ¿Qué mierda? Para loco, ¡le podes sacar un ojo a alguien con eso! A mí no claro, ya que este casco está bien blindado pero si fuera otra persona yo…

-¡Silencio! – Vociferó el gato que sostenía la lanza – tus parloteos me están empezando a causar dolor de cabeza…

-bueno, está bien, calmémonos todos – dijo el extraño –estamos hablando como gente civilizada. Bueno, por lo menos yo soy civilizado. Ustedes parecen sacados de la tribu de alguna película de Indiana jones y aquel erizo parece que se lo trajeron del Señor de los Anillos…

Linco solo se limitaba a observar sin entender una palabra de lo que decía el intruso. Había perdido la concentración gracias a la interrupción del mismo, pero el líder de los gatos ahora estaba demasiado concentrado en este como para darse cuenta de ello. Sin mediar otra palabra el jefe tomo su lanza y con paso decidido le atesto un golpe en el pecho al parlanchín intruso, sin embargo, lejos de hacerle algún daño, la punta se partió en pedazos.

-Bueno, eso fue completamente innecesario – dijo este- pero viendo el nivel de evolución de ustedes creería que voy a estar más seguro si me tomo el palo–acto seguido dio media vuelta y hecho a correr seguido de cerca por todos los felinos dejando a Linco muy confundido.

-¡Mierda! ¡Ese imbécil apareció justo cuando estaba por conseguir que ese gato coopere! –Se lamentó Linco – ahora tendré que buscar otra forma de ayudar a esta niña - Dio un rápido vistazo a los alrededores con la esperanza de ver alguna señal que le indicara un camino, por leve que fuera, pero solo se avistaban árboles y las viejas ruinas de las que acababan de salir. Al final decidió probar suerte e internarse en la espesura. Divago entre los árboles, arbustos y troncos caídos por un buen rato. Poco a poco la desesperación empezaba a ganarle terreno, si no conseguía pronto ayuda la niña no iba a lograrlo. Justo en esos momentos escuchó pasos metálicos que se acercaban. Linco se paró firme y tuvo preparado su espadón para contra atacar en caso de que fuese necesario, sin embargo los pasos cesaron a los pocos metros y una voz ligeramente familiar sonó desde atrás de unos arbustos – ¡no me ataques! Solo vengo a hablar – La figura del extraño que los había interrumpido unos momentos antes volvió a aparecer detrás de un matorral. Linco lo miró con desconfianza - ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué buscas?

-¿Quién soy? Bueno… - repentinamente el yelmo de su armadura se desarmo en trozos los cuales se juntaron detrás de la cabeza de su interlocutor y se hundieron juntos en su armadura dejando a la vista el rostro de un joven jirafa con pelaje amarillo verdoso claro y largos cabellos y barba castaños oscuro.

-¡Magia! – rugió Linco y adoptó una posición ofensiva, listo para atestarle un golpe al extraño caballero.

\- ¡no no no! – Se atajó el joven – No es magia, ¡es tecnología! Aunque mirándote bien probablemente para vos sea lo mismo… - agrego en voz baja como para sí mismo

-¡Si no eres un hechicero entonces como explicas lo que acabo de ver! – lo increpó violentamente el caballero, la magia siempre le había inspirado repulsión después de todo.

\- Mira, con la facha de Lancelot que tenés vos es al pedo que trate de explicártelo, así que para hacértelo fácil solo te voy a decir que a este traj… digo, a esta armadura la robé y ya funcionaba de ese modo en aquel momento.

\- ¿La robaste? ¿Entonces eres un ladrón?

-Era una situación desesperada. La necesitaba – respondió el extraño mientras se encogía de hombros – Por cierto, mi nombre es Krajil – agregó extendiéndole la mano. Linco dudo unos momentos, pero al final decidió estrecharle la mano.

\- Mi nombre es Linco Waikilef, caballero plateado de Ruten y fiel servidor del Rey.

\- ¿Ruten? Mhh… nunca lo había sentido… voy a tener que ponerme a leer bien el guión me parece… -comentó Krajil para sus adentros como si Linco no lo escuchase. Al erizo esta actitud le pareció algo extraña pero tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse

\- Krajil, ¿no conocerás la ubicación de algún curandero por estos lares? Esta niña necesita ayuda con urgencia – Preguntó el caballero mientras le indicaba el lugar donde cargaba a la cachorra con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Mhh… la re cagaron a trompadas che ¿fuiste vos?

\- ¡¿Yo?! ¡Cómo te atreves a si quiera insinuarlo!

-¡wow! ¡Baja un cambio chabón! Fue solo una pregunta… - se defendió Krajil – pensé que quizás había hecho magia o algo así y por eso la atacaste, pero ya veo que nada que ver…

\- Tienes una manera muy extraña de hablar – Apuntó Linco – fueron un gato blanco con parches marrones y una comadreja de color café que usaba un extraño sombrero.

\- ¿Un gato y una comadreja? ¿Por casualidad no sabes si se llamaban Colt y Nimble? – Inquirió él joven jirafa

\- Sé que uno se llamaba Colt, supongo que el gato era Nimble – Linco levantó una ceja algo desconfiado – ¿Los conocías?

\- Más o menos, digamos que no nos llevamos muy bien no más – La voz de Krajil sonaba algo divertida mientras hablaba – pero bueno, volviendo al tema de tu amiga. La verdad que no soy de la zona, sin embargo, si conozco a 3 individuos que de seguro estarán encantados de ayudarte.

\- ¿Lo que dices es cierto? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlos? – exclamó Linco con alivio

\- De hecho ellos te van a encontrar a vos, lo único que tenés que hacer es quedarte acá un ratito… mmh… digamos unos 10 minutos más o menos

\- ¿Solo eso? – El caballero tenia serias dudas y al parecer se reflejaron en su rostro ya que Krajil le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que no se preocupara.

\- Esos 3 me vienen siguiendo desde hace 2 días, pero estoy seguro que después de ver el estado en el que se encuentra Ayun van a abandonar la búsqueda para ayudarte.

\- ¿Ayun? ¿Así se llama esta niña?

\- ¿Ah? ¡Ah! No sé, ni idea ¿si no sabés vos que venís con ella como puedo saberlo yo? – Krajil se miraba las uñas mientras hablaba como si estuviera distraído cosa que molestó al erizo, pero trató de disimularlo por el momento.

\- bien, entonces… ¿por qué te están persiguiendo esas personas? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué piensas que van a estar dispuestos a ayudarnos?

\- porque son oficiales de la ley y es su trabajo – miró en derredor mientras decía esto – y temo que ya me tengo que ir, no quiero estar acá cuando lleguen – acto seguido se lanzó como una flecha atravesando unos matorrales dándose a la fuga

\- ¡Hey! ¡Espera! – Gritó Linco con la mirada fija donde Krajil acababa de desaparecer, pero fue en vano – Que tipo tan extraño… - luego miró a la niña que llevaba en brazos. Esa extraña jirafa no le inspiraba confianza, pero era la única opción que tenía que no incluía seguir divagando por los bosques– Supongo que tendré que confiar en él – suspiro mirando a la jovencita – resiste un poco más…

Sin embargo no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que a los pocos minutos Linco escuchó voces en las cercanías. Dudó unos instantes, pero decidió tomar el riesgo y dirigirse hacia la fuente de las mismas. Entre los arboles atisbó a una leona de pelaje violeta grisáceo y un extraño cabello que parecía estar hecho de gusanos de pelo seguida de cerca por una cierva de pelaje gris azulado y cabello naranja fuerte. Un poco más rezagado también las seguía un león de color verde grisáceo y cabello entrelargo. Todos ellos iba ataviados con ropas extrañas, varios cintos cruzados y cargaban unos trozos de metal macizo como si fueran una especie de ballesta. El trio no tardó en notar la presencia de Linco quien resaltaba con la armadura y el espadón.

\- ¡Alto! ¿Quién vive? – Preguntó con voz fuerte y altiva la leona mientras levantaba el trozo de metal en dirección del erizo. Sus compañeros la imitaron mientras comenzaban a rodearlo.

¿Que debía decir ahora? Probablemente no era buena idea nombrar a Krajil ya que según las palabras del mismo lo venían persiguiendo – Mi nombre es Linco Waikilef – respondió con voz clara y firme sin despegar la vista de la leona – soy un caballero plateado de la nación de Ruten y busco auxilio para la niña que llevo en brazos – La leona intercambió miradas con sus compañeros algo confundidos

-¿Ruten dijiste? ¿Dónde queda ubicado eso? – lo increpó esta.

\- ¡Eso no importa ahora! – Exclamó con impaciencia – llevo demasiado tiempo buscando ayuda, ¡ella esta grave!

\- ¡Soltá tu arma entonces! – Esta vez fue el león el que habló. Linco dejó caer el espadón en la hierba haciendo un ruido sordo y levantando una pequeña nube de polvo. La cierva le hizo un gesto a su compañero y se acercó al erizo mientras se colgaba la extraña ballesta en la espalda.

\- Cualquier movimiento en falso y mis compañeros no van a dudar en abrir fuego – lo amenazó esta mientras observaba a la niña con ojo crítico – necesitamos una extracción urgente Kárin, esta niña esta grave – gritó con una nota de preocupación en la voz. La leona sin perder ni un segundo tomó un extraño artilugio negro que llevaba colgando y le habló al mismo

\- Kárin a central, ¿me reciben? – Linco viendo este comportamiento por un momento pensó que quizás estaban locos como Krajil, pero a los segundos surgió una voz del objeto

\- Aquí central, te recibimos fuerte y claro, ¿Cuál es la situación?

\- Necesitamos una extracción urgente. Tenemos un herido, Civil, menor de edad – miró a la cierva quien tomó el propio objeto que ella llevaba y agrego – múltiples hematomas y posiblemente algunos huesos rotos. Está en compañía de un erizo ataviado con una armadura de metal.

\- ¿Armadura de metal dijiste? – la voz del artilugio sonó confundida

\- Ya va a haber tiempo para preguntas más tarde – le espetó con impaciencia la cierva

\- Muy bien, ya enviamos una unidad médica a sus coordenadas. Arribará en unos minutos.

Durante todo el proceso Linco miró atónito al trio. Al principio pensó que se trataba de magia nuevamente. Sin embargo las palabras de la extraña jirafa volvieron a su mente "no es magia ¡Es tecnología!". Decidió ignorar sus instintos en pos del bienestar de la niña y reprimió la ira repentina que lo había invadido.

\- Necesito que bajes a la niña y la acuestes en el suelo para estabilizarla – El león verde también se había acercado bajando su trozo de metal. La que se llamaba Kárin sin embargo no se inmuto y siguió apuntándole. Linco miró con algo de desconfianza a su interlocutor mientras depositaba a la cachorra con cuidado en el suelo. Acto seguido él tomo una bolsa cuadrada que llevaba colgada en su espalda y con ayuda de la cierva comenzaron a limpiar las heridas de la niña usando algunos líquidos extraños y a aplicar curiosos vendajes con tiras de tela que se adherían a la piel como si estuvieran recubiertas de una sustancia pegajosa. Linco miraba de reojo a la leona que no bajaba la guardia de a intervalos pero sin mediar palabra. Una vez que terminaron con el extraño ritual, el león colocó el bolso a modo de almohada bajo la cabeza de la niña y el y su compañera se incorporaron mirando fijamente al erizo.

\- Bien, tu… amiga ya está estabilizada – anunció el León – ahora vas a darnos algunas respuestas mientras esperamos el transporte… - Linco solo lo miro seriamente sin decir nada, cosa que el trio no supo cómo interpretar – bien, necesito que seas más cooperativo si esperas conservar tu libertad – le espetó. Linco le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, pero al final respondió:

\- Muy bien, voy a responder sus preguntas

\- Eso está mejor – el león le dio una rápida mirada a la niña y luego volvió a posar la vista en el caballero – ¿Qué le ocurrió a la niña?

\- No estoy seguro como pasó, pero sé que fue atacada por un gato blanco con parches marrones y una comadreja color café que usaba un extraño sombrero

Los tres se miraron entre ellos.

\- Suenan como Colt y Nimble – Razonó la cierva

\- Eso es lo mismo que dijo la jirafa – Casi al instante supo que había cometido un error al decir eso. Los 3 habían virado bruscamente la cabeza nuevamente hacia Linco y lo miraban con desconfianza.

\- ¿La jirafa? ¿Una jirafa masculina con una armadura de alta tecnología por casualidad? – preguntó de manera inquisidora Kárin.

\- Me encontré con él hace unos momentos – explicó Linco – Él fue el que me sugirió acudir a ustedes para ayudar a la niña.

\- ¿Te dijo como se llamaba?

\- Krajil, se llamaba Krajil

La cierva hizo un gesto exagerado con los brazos mientras daba una vuelta en su lugar con frustración – Claro que te lo propuso… ¡sabe que no podemos evitar ayudar civiles! ¡Maldita rata inmunda y traicionera! – exclamó con ira

\- Ese Krajil… ¿es un criminal? – inquirió Linco con curiosidad.

\- Si, y uno muy escurridizo… hace más de dos años que le estamos siguiendo la pista, siempre que nos logramos acercar a él, logra escapar de alguna forma estúpida y dejándonos en ridículo – explicó el León contrariado – ¡Ya estoy harto de las burlas del Dark Team cada vez que eso pasa! – agregó con rabia

\- ¿Olvidémonos de Krajil por el momento quieren? Tenemos otras cosas de que ocuparnos – Kárin luego miró al cielo unos momentos como buscando algo – Vos dijiste que te llamabas Linco ¿Verdad? – Volvió a posar la vista en Linco quien asintió con la cabeza – Mi nombre es **Kárin** , la cierva se llama **Kavya** y el otro León **Kirt** , somos miembros de la división especial de operaciones de **GUN**. Decime Linco, ¿de dónde sacaste esa armadura y ese…? - apunto con un gesto de la cabeza al espadón que yacía en el piso a su lado.

\- La armadura fue forjada por uno de los mejores herreros de Ruten – comenzó a narrar Linco – cuando se me asignó el mando de los caballeros plateados del Rey durante los conflictos contra los Avígenos… - mientras hablaba Linco no dejaba de ver como Kárin, Kavya y Kirt intercambiaban miradas cómplices entre ellos como si no le creyeran del todo, sin embargo no se detuvo – Y la espada la conseguí mucho tiempo después, luego del combate que sostuvimos en los picos de Krébec contra los dragones. La bestia más grande derretía la piedra con su aliento por donde fuese que pasaba y cuando acabamos con todos ellos lo encontré entre los trozos de roca obsidiana y cristal.

\- Bueno… - dijo no muy convencido Kirt, pero en ese momento se escuchó un silbido potente y las copas de los árboles se empezaron a agitar con violencia. Linco escudriñó el cielo para ubicar la fuente de ese silbido y lo primero que pensó es que se trataba de un pájaro de metal de importante tamaño, sin embargo en un segundo vistazo vio que se trataba de una especie de carreta voladora de metal y que de su interior bajaban personas usando cuerdas mientras el mismo se queda flotando por arriba de la arboleda.

\- ¡Ya era hora! – Exclamó Kárin con reproche a uno de los individuos que acababa de bajar de la enorme carreta.

\- Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos, ustedes no están precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina – le recriminó este mientras varios tipos vestidos con ropas similares a la de Kavya y los demás, pero de color blanco se acercaban a la cachorra y la examinaban.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? – le preguntó uno de los hombres en blanco

\- Yo no... – Titubeo el erizo – Ayun, creo que se llama Ayun

\- Muy bien, vamos a llevar a Ayun a la base, usted va a tener que acompañarnos – informó el individuo. Acto seguido el pájaro de metal se colocó por encima de ellos y poco a poco una camilla descendió colgando de una serie de cuerdas. Cuando llego al suelo al lado de la niña los hombres la levantaron con cuidado y la colocaron en la misma, luego la aseguraron con unas cuerdas. Otro de los hombres tomo otro de esos artilugios parlantes – Listo, ya pueden subirla – volteó a mirar a Linco quien estaba recogiendo su espadón del suelo nuevamente pero sin intenciones de utilizarlo. El hombre lo miró de arriba abajo y agregó – vamos a necesitar un arnés y una soga bastante resistente para poder subir al compañero de la chica – Linco se cargó el espadón al hombro mientras veía como otra serie de cuerdas descendían del extraño carruaje hasta tocar el suelo.

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3-Grupo Especial de Operaciones

**CAPITULO 3 – El Grupo Especial de Operaciones**

Kirt viajaba sentado en los fríos y metálicos asientos de una nave de asistencia médica de G.U.N., A su lado viajaban sus dos compañeras: Kavya, una ciervo de pelaje gris azulado con cabello naranja y actitud fuerte y agresiva y Kárin, una leona de pelaje violeta grisáceo con rastas violeta oscuro y una personalidad decidida y algo más pasiva que la de Kavya. Frente a ellos viajaba uno de los personajes más curiosos con los que jamás se habían cruzado, y eso era mucho decir ya que su trabajo los llevaba por todo el mundo. Un erizo de color violeta, ataviado con una armadura plateada medieval de cuerpo completo y empuñando un enorme trozo de diamante y piedra negra como si se tratase de un espadón. Como si esto fuese poco lo habían encontrado cargando con una niña de no más de 15 años de edad, fuertemente golpeada por 2 criminales conocidos llamados Colt y Nimble según él. El erizo había asegurado provenir de un lugar llamado Ruten y había hablado sobre conflictos armados y otras naciones de las cuales ninguno de ellos jamás había oído. A ojos de Kirt, el tipo estaba loco. También cabía la posibilidad de que estuviese relacionado de alguna forma con Krajil, un criminal al que habían estado persiguiendo desde hace tiempo aunque también podría haber sido solo una infortunada coincidencia de las cuales la jirafa solía valerse para escapar.

\- Quiero repasar algunas cosas – dijo repentinamente Kirt mirando fijamente a Linco – Vos nombraste varias cosas que no tienen mucho sentido… – Linco se limitó a mirarlo sin cambiar la expresión seria que había mantenido desde el momento en el que se cruzaron. Esta era una actitud bastante irritante para el león ya que sentía como si el erizo pensara que era superior a ellos de alguna forma – Empecemos por tu lugar de procedencia, Ruten creo que dijiste ¿Dónde queda con exactitud? - Linco miró fugazmente hacia la parte frontal de la nave donde la niña viajaba en una camilla mientras era atendida por los paramédicos – Tu amiga va a estar bién, ¿podés hacerme el favor de ponerme atención a mí un rato? – Kirt estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Linco volvió a posar la mirada en él con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

\- No me explico a qué clase de tierra he venido a parar la cual nunca ha escuchado de la existencia de Ruten – El erizo hablaba altivamente, como si se tratase de un acto formal entre un hombre de la realeza y un campesino – la nación más grande de Pelagus, ubicada al norte del continente.

\- Pelagus… - Repitió Kavya con un tono sarcástico – Nunca jamás había oído hablar de ese continente… - Linco la miró con una mezcla de asombro y enojo

\- ¿Saben algo? – Agregó Kárin – creo que este tipo piensa que nosotros somos idiotas. Quizás deberíamos encerrarlo en una celda por un par de días hasta que recapacite.

\- ¡No pienso permitir que ustedes me encierren! – contestó el erizo algo alterado mientras apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura del espadón que llevaba apoyada en su hombro.

-Entonces convéncenos de que estas siendo sincero – lo increpó Kárin

\- El bloque de diamante ese – comenzó nuevamente Kirt – ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

\- Ya se los dije, fue durante una batalla que sostuvimos en los picos de Lugrem contra los drag… - explicó el erizo, pero fue interrumpido por Kavya

\- con dragones, ¿verdad? – Contesto agresivamente – según tus palabras un ejército de caballeros con armaduras pelearon épicamente matando a todos los dragones ¿no? – la cierva lo miraba violentamente mientras hablaba

\- Esa es la verdad, si ustedes no quieren cre...

\- Pero el problema acá no es si queremos o no – Esta vez fue Kirt el que lo interrumpió – nosotros nos cruzamos con un tipo vestido como si todavía estuviera en el siglo 15, cargando a una niña molida a golpes y hablando sobre reyes y batallas épicas – siguió levantando la voz – ¡Vos clasificas en todos los aspectos como un loco, y un loco peligroso! Hasta donde yo sé vos podrías haber sido quien golpeo a la niña y después inventaste una historia estúpida para salvarte

\- Sin dejar de lado que conoces a Krajil – agregó Kárin de manera cortante

\- Yo no conozco a ese individuo – respondió ofendido el erizo – ¡nunca lo había visto hasta el día de hoy!

El sujeto no estaba mintiendo, Kirt sabía reconocer a un mentiroso cuando lo veía. Pero eso no hacía que su historia fuera más creíble – Bien, olvidémonos de los dragones y los caballeros por un rato ¿de dónde la conoces a la niña? – Apenas terminó de formular la pregunta notó que Linco se movía ligeramente incómodo.

\- No vas a creer mi historia tampoco – respondió amargamente el caballero

\- Inténtalo – replicó Kavya – Siempre podremos corroborar la veracidad de la misma con las declaraciones de la niña

El erizo bajó la vista abatido – Bien… A la niña no la conozco de ningún lugar. Cuando desperté después de… después de que quedé petrificado, la encontré tirada en el suelo toda golpeada. En la misma habitación estaban el gato y la comadreja intentando llevarse mi espadón. Los noqueé a ambos y luego tomé a la niña y me dispuse a buscar ayuda

\- ¿Entonces lo hiciste como un acto de bien aleatorio? – Preguntó sarcásticamente Kavya – ¿simplemente porque te dio pena?

\- En efecto –respondió de forma desafiante el caballero – ¿acaso es contra sus leyes ayudar a otros desinteresadamente?

\- Supongamos que te creo – dijo la leona – decime ¿Cómo sabias su nombre? – el erizo hizo una mueca de fastidio al escuchar la pregunta

-Lo dijo la jirafa – explicó con voz amargada – pero lo dijo como un comentario desinteresado. Cuando le pregunté si la niña se llamaba como él había dicho, me contesto que no sabía

Kirt esta vez sí le creyó. Era típico de Krajil tener ese tipo de actitudes – Entonces ese puede que sea su nombre como puede que no… – hablo como ordenando sus ideas – mhh… ¿Dónde estabas cuando la encontraste?

\- Nos encontrábamos en una especie de cueva subterránea, muy oscura y húmeda que tenía salida a través de un pequeño templo

\- Supongo que será uno de los templos del clan de gatos que habita la zona – dedujo Kárin – sabemos que algunos llevan bajo tierra, pero nunca nos adentramos en ellos. Los habitantes de esa zona son muy recelosos con esas ruinas ¿Cómo llegaron hasta ahí abajo?

\- No lo sé, cuando desperté ya estaba allí – contesto Linco con indiferencia

\- Que útil… - exclamó Kavya por lo bajo. El erizo la miró de mala manera pero la cierva no se inmutó – básicamente tenemos a un tipo que proviene de otro mundo según tus declaraciones – agregó inquisitivamente – y que de alguna forma mágica y milagrosa terminó bajo tierra dentro de un templo sagrado de los gatos…

\- ¡eso es! – Exclamó de repente Linco - ¡Magia! Seguro que el hechizo de ese engendro me llevó a una tierra lejana

Kirt miró a sus compañeras que le devolvieron la mirada aseverando que no tenía caso razonar con el erizo, claramente había enloquecido, quizás se había intoxicado con algo o simplemente había sufrido un trauma muy fuerte.

\- Bien – le dijo – creo que eso es todo por ahora – Linco lo miró con desconfianza – no tenemos nada más que preguntarte. En unos momentos vamos a llegar a G.U.N.

En lo que siguió del viaje no intercambiaron más palabras con el caballero y se limitaron a hablar entre ellos. A los pocos minutos la nave aminoró su marcha y uno de los paramédicos se acercó al trio para informarles que ya habían llegado. Desembarcaron en una gran bahía de carga de donde partían todas las naves de la agencia. Kirt, Kárin y Kavya bajaron custodiando a Linco que miraba todo a su alrededor completamente pasmado y confundido.

\- ¿Qué posibilidades de que estuviera diciendo la verdad existen? - le preguntó Kárin por lo bajo mientras lo observaban

\- Actúa de manera convincente ¿verdad? - le respondió Kirt - pero su historia es demasiado fantasiosa

\- Ya hemos visto otras veces historias que parecían irreales y terminaron siendo verídicas - rebatió la chica

\- Eso es verdad, aunque ninguna era tan extraña como la de ese tipo - el león lo miró unos momentos - supongo que lo que tenga que decir la niña ayudará a echar una luz sobre el tema.

\- Perfecto - exclamó con fastidio repentinamente la cierva - miren quienes están ahí para darnos la bienvenida…

A unos metros por delante de ellos podía avistarse un trio muy peculiar esperándolos. Un erizo negro con franjas rojas, una murciélago curvilínea y un enorme robot de combate. El erizo y la murciélago estaban sentados en unas cajas mirándolos arrogantemente mientras del robot no se podía decir a ciencia cierta que hacia allí, solo estaba parado.

\- Supongo que deben de haber llegado recién de alguna exitosa misión y se quedaron para restregárnoslo en la cara - dijo Kárin con amargura

\- ¿Pero si no son los miembros del Grupo Especial de Operaciones? - comentó maliciosamente la murciélago mientras ellos pasaban cerca - Saben algo, estaba observando al tipo que trajeron con ustedes - agregó mientras apuntaba a donde estaba Linco - y creo que van a tener que estudiarse con detenimiento la descripción del criminal al que están buscando, porque si bien este claramente está usando una armadura, les aseguro que de tecnológica no tiene nada. Sin dejar de lado que es un erizo, no una jirafa - continuó la chica deleitándose con la cara de fastidio de Kirt y los demás - digo, solo tienen que fijarse bien en las cosas puntiagudas que sobresalen de su cabeza y se hubiesen dado cuenta. Trabajan en el mismo edificio que otro erizo, no les debería ser tan difícil…

\- Que graciosa… - exclamó Kárin sarcásticamente - es un civil que nos cruzamos y necesitaba ayuda

\- ¿y por eso abandonaron la búsqueda de su objetivo en lugar de enviarlo con el equipo de paramédicos? - preguntó despectivamente el erizo negro

\- Este tipo… - comenzó a explicar Kirt conteniendo la ira - apareció con una niña de 15 años en brazos totalmente molida a golpes, ¡no sabemos si es peligroso o no todavía!

\- Yo no lo veo esposado - comentó la murciélago echándole otro vistazo al caballero - es más, creería que si quisiera escapar podría hacerlo sin ningún problema

\- Podría - esta vez fue Linco quien habló - pero no lo haré, no sé dónde me encuentro y este parece ser un buen lugar para entender… - explicó - además, es mi culpa que ellos tuviesen que abandonar su misión. Lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos es ayudarlos

\- ¡uh! Que tipo tan honorable - se mofó la chica

\- Eso no tiene importancia - dijo el erizo negro - podrían haber pedido una escolta para traerlo. Desde que G.U.N. aceptó que mobianos comunes y corrientes sin ningún tipo de habilidad especial se desempeñaran en misiones de campo hemos bajado el rendimiento considerablemente - A kirt le hervía la sangre mientras lo escuchaba - Si no estuviésemos cortos de personal exigiría la disolución de su grupo inmediatamente. Si no pueden realizar bien su trabajo no se para que desperdician recursos intentándolo

Esta vez había sido demasiado - ¡no necesito que un fenómeno sintético me diga cómo hacer mi trabajo! - vociferó el león mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al erizo y se le acercaba amenazadoramente. Kárin y Kavya no se inmutaron pero también miraban al erizo con odio.

\- ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto? - el erizo se puso de pie y le devolvió la mirada agresivamente - puedo hacerte pedazos con una sola mano si quiero

\- No tiene caso combatir contra nosotros - dijo por primera vez el robot haciendo que Linco pegase un respingo y se pusiera en guardia de repente

\- ¿esa maldita estatua acaba de hablar? - preguntó el caballero mirando al robot con desconfianza - ¿es acaso un golem?

\- Omega no es ninguna estatua - explico algo sorprendida la murciélago - es un robot

\- ¿Un "rot"?

\- ¡Un " **Robot** "! - exclamó exasperada - ¿Cómo demonios puede ser que vivas en mobius y no sepas lo qué es un robot? - agregó bastante asombrada y algo molesta - mejor déjalos Shadow, aparentemente capturaron a un loco y prefiero que ellos se hagan cargo…

\- Te salvaste esta vez gusano - espetó Shadow - solo porque Rouge tiene razón y no quiero tener que hacerme cargo de las basuras que ustedes traen - acto seguido dio media vuelta y los tres salieron por una de las puertas automatizadas de la habitación.

\- Ese hijo de… - exclamó con rabia Kirt con la vista clavada en la puerta por la que el trio acababa de desaparecer - ¡tendría que haberle partido la mandíbula de una trompada! - dijo apretando con fuerza los puños.

\- Lo sé, a mí también me gustaría arrancarle las alas a Rouge - lo consoló Kárin mientras le pasaba un brazo por atrás de la cintura y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro - Pero no podemos pelear contra esos fenómenos. Nosotros no tenemos ningún tipo de poder extraño y estaríamos en desventaja

\- Lo se… - Kirt se calmó un poco y miró a Kárin quién le sonrió ligeramente - vamos a tener que seguir lidiando con ellos supongo - suspiro abatido - aunque me gustaría que tratasen de capturar a ese bastardo por lo menos una vez ¡Así verían lo problemático que puede llegar a ser!

\- Eso lastimosamente no va a pasar -Kavya se había sentado en una de las cajas y miraba a Linco quien se había alejado unos metros y repentinamente había empezado a girar la cabeza en todas direcciones - Krajil no es un criminal lo suficientemente peligroso como para que los envíen a ellos. Es una de las cosas que les encanta recordarnos… - Linco se acercó nuevamente a ellos

\- ¿Dónde está la niña? - preguntó con algo de preocupación - ¿a dónde llevaron a Ayun?

\- La deben haber llevado a la clínica - respondió la cierva - Y creo que va a ser mejor que te llevemos a verla antes de ir a reportarnos si no queremos que te pongas a destruir todo a tu alrededor - terminó poniéndose de pie y señalándole que la siga

\- No tenía intenciones de hacer eso - replico el erizo algo molesto - no soy ningún salvaje

\- Te preocupas demasiado por esa niña para tan solo haberla conocido hoy… - apuntó Kárin

\- Por supuesto, yo la rescaté, es mi responsabilidad hasta que esté totalmente recuperada

\- ¿Y luego? - preguntó Kirt con curiosidad

\- Cada quién seguirá su camino supongo…

Guiaron al erizo por los pasillos hasta la clínica llamando mucho la atención de todo el personal. Linco no ayudaba mucho tampoco ya que a cada momento volteaba la cabeza tratando de observar todo lo que lo rodeaba. Parecía encontrarse en un planeta desconocido. Esto le causo algo de gracia a Kirt ya que le hizo pensar en un niño muy curioso que estaba en un lugar nuevo. El erizo encontró curioso por sobre todo a los humanos con los que se cruzaban. Hacia un tiempo que G.U.N. además de estar compuesta por humanos había empezado a organizar divisiones de mobianos así que se podía encontrar personal mixto en todas las instalaciones. Aparentemente el caballero jamás había visto humanos antes porque cada vez que pasaban cerca de uno este los miraba con un asombro fuera de lo común.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica Kavya habló con uno de los médicos quien le informó que todavía estaban atendiendo a la niña y que podían llegar a tardar un buen rato.

\- Me temo que vas a tener que esperar - le informó Kirt al erizo - ya le dijimos a una de las enfermeras que te diera el aviso y te lleve con ella cuando terminen, ¿crees poder esperar sin armar revuelo? - inquirió mirándolo seriamente

Linco lo miró brevemente y después de unos segundos le respondió - no me moveré de aquí hasta que se me diga lo contrario.

\- Bien - asintió Kirt - Eso es suficiente para mí por el momento. De todos modos vamos a dejarte un escolta, simplemente por seguir el protocolo - eso no era del todo cierto, la verdad era que aún creía que el erizo no estaba en sus cabales - mientras nosotros vamos a reportarnos - El erizo asintió con la cabeza.

Kirt dejó a dos guardias armados custodiando al caballero y se dirigió con sus compañeras hacía la oficina de su capitán.

\- ¿Creen que deberíamos empezar a centrarnos más en atrapar a nuestro objetivo en lugar de ayudar a cada civil con el que nos cruzamos? - preguntó Kárin repentinamente mientras caminaban. En su voz había un dejo de tristeza, como si la idea la agobiara.

\- No - contestó Kirt firmemente - nosotros nos enrolamos en GUN para ayudar a la gente y eso es precisamente los que pienso hacer

\- No les prestes atención a las palabras de esos papanatas - lo ayudó Kavya - nosotros pasamos el doble de tiempo ahí afuera arriesgando nuestro pellejo y hemos rescatado treinta veces más vidas que ellos

\- Lo que dice Kavya es verdad - agregó el león mientras la abrazaba por el hombro sin perder el paso - quizás Krajil se nos escapa constantemente, pero la mayoría de las veces ayudamos a alguien o capturamos a otro criminal en compensación

\- Tienen razón - aceptó la leona con optimismo - definitivamente no somos un desperdicio de recursos.

Continuará…


	4. Capítulo 4 - Ayún

**CAPITULO 4 – AYÚN**

Ayún se sentía muy cómoda y cálida, aunque esta era una calidez meramente física. Tenía los ojos cerrados y escuchaba sonidos de pasos amortiguados a su alrededor. Poco a poco iba recuperando la noción de su cuerpo y empezaba a notar detalles particulares como el hecho de tener algún tipo de tela que le ajustaba en el pecho y sentir parches de calor en la cara. Aun con los ojos cerrados también pudo discernir una respiración lenta, como de alguien dormido en algún sitio bajo sus pies a la izquierda. Empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos y también noto varias presiones en muchas partes de su cuerpo. Tenía vendajes en su pecho, cara y brazos. Bajo los mismos sentía pequeñas molestias, como dolores dormidos. Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Estaba en una clínica, acostada en una cama con sábanas blancas y limpias. Todo se veía pulcro y moderno. Había un televisor frente a su cama ubicado en ángulo contra el techo. A su derecha había una ventana con las cortinas corridas y una puerta de las cuales provenían los pasos amortiguados. La niña escudriñó la otra mitad de la habitación en busca de la lenta respiración. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un erizo ataviado con una pesada armadura de metal que dormitaba sentado en una silla recostada contra la esquina de la habitación. De repente la emoción invadió a la cachorra y trato de incorporarse para ver mejor a su salvador pero hizo un movimiento brusco y una fuerte punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho bajo los vendajes. Ayún soltó un gemido de dolor y el erizo se despertó sobresaltado inspirando con fuerza. De pronto se sintió algo avergonzada y en un movimiento instintivo tomo la sabana cubriéndose con ella hasta la nariz y observando al erizo desde el límite de la misma. Este se incorporó en la silla haciendo un ruido de placas metálicas y se quedó observándola con ojo crítico.

\- H-hola… - fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir la niña entrecortadamente

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó el caballero sin cambiar de expresión

\- M-me molestan un poco los v-vendajes - contestó - p-pero casi no me duele

\- Ya veo… - respondió este

\- ¿D-dónde estoy? - Ayún no quitaba los ojos del erizo como si temiera que de un momento a otro este desapareciera

\- No estoy seguro, pero por lo que pude escuchar es un lugar llamado GUN - el erizo volteo para mirar a la puerta y continuó - Para serte sincero no entiendo mucho de este lugar…

\- ¿Eres real? - dejó escapar de repente la niña mientras asomaba un poco por debajo de la sabana. El erizo la miro desconcertado unos momentos.

\- Sí, claro que soy real - afirmó - mi nombre es Linco y soy… - pero este se detuvo en mitad de la frase y miró el piso algo compungido

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No es nada… solo estoy algo confundido - el erizo volvió a posar la mirada en la niña - dime una cosa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ayún de repente sintió brotar una sonrisa desde dentro - me llamo Ayún, Ayún Huanel - respondió con energía mientras se sentaba bien y acomodaba la sabana sobre sus piernas. Al oír su nombre por alguna razón el erizo ensombreció ligeramente la mirada.

\- Entonces esa jirafa decía la verdad… - comentó en voz baja el caballero

\- ¿Qué jirafa? - preguntó algo confundida la niña

\- Un criminal llamado Krajil - contestó Linco - él fue quien me dijo a quién acudir para salvarte.

\- ¡Entonces todo fue real! - exclamó repentinamente Ayún - La estatua de piedra, la espada gigante, la comadreja y el gato y la estatuilla dorada de mi padre.

\- Así parece - aseveró el erizo. Ambos guardaron silencio un momento. Ayún no podía dejar de sonreír. La situación parecía ser sacada de un sueño, ella había estado en peligro y un caballero de brillante armadura había venido en su rescate, era simplemente fantástico.

\- Linco, ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí? - de repente se sentía llena de confianza y más comunicativa. El erizo le contó como él se había despertado, encontrándola en el suelo, como noqueo a los criminales y luego usó sus poderes en Nimble para que este le indicara la salida, su encuentro con la tribu de gatos y luego el encuentro que tuvo con Krajil que desemboco en el posterior con el equipo de GEOs.

\- Yo también tengo poderes - aseguró la cachorra cuando Linco terminó su historia - ¡mira! - acto seguido levantó la mano derecha e hizo aparecer una pequeña esfera resplandeciente en la palma. Era una luz cálida y brillante - lo ves - agregó mirando radiante al caballero. Este miro con recelo el punto de luz.

\- ¿Eso es tecnología también? - preguntó este

Ayún se rio ligeramente - No, no es tecnología - explico alegremente - es algo que puedo hacer desde que nací, aunque no me explico cómo es que pasó. Hay aparatos que pueden hacer luz también, pero no de la forma en la que la hago yo - culminó haciendo desaparecer la misma

\- Pero no es magia ¿verdad? - el caballero la miraba con desconfianza

\- no, no lo es - respondió la niña algo asustada - o por lo menos creo que no - se sentía un poco intimidada por la mirada que le había lanzado su salvador y de repente sintió algo de miedo, no quería que este se enfadase.

\- Lo siento entonces - se disculpó - Es que conocí a una labradora quien era una terrible hechicera - apretó con fuerza los dientes mientras clavaba la vista en el piso brevemente como recordando algo que lo enfurecía - Era un engendro del mismísimo infierno que hacia cosas terribles usando magia… un engendro de ojos y cabellos rojos como la sangre misma… - guardo silencio unos momentos

\- L-lo siento - de repente Ayún se sintió algo sobrecogida - no quería…

Linco la miro con un poco de sorpresa y por primera vez esbozo una sonrisa - no necesitas disculparte, no has hecho nada malo - la calmó - es solamente el recuerdo de ella el culpable de mi cambio de actitud

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba? - la pregunta broto de sus labios casi sin pensarla y apenas la dijo temió haber cometido un error al formularla, sin embargo esta vez el caballero no cambio su expresión.

\- Todos la conocían como Ánima - respondió Linco - nadie sabía si ese era realmente su nombre o no, pero creo que eso ya no importa

Justo en el momento en el Ayún iba a preguntar algo más una enfermera irrumpió en la habitación y la cachorra enmudeció. Al ver a la niña despierta esta le hizo una serie de preguntas sobre cómo se sentía, le tomó la temperatura, la presión, le revisó los vendajes y antes de salir le pidió a Linco que la acompañara para que la dejara descansar. Ayún se quejó por ello, pero la enfermera la miró con reproche y le dijo que luego iba a poder hablar con él. Refunfuñando la cachorra se acostó tapándose con las sabanas hasta el cuello. Estuvo un rato dando vueltas en la cama tratando de encontrar una posición que le fuera cómoda, pero entre todos los vendajes y la emoción que aun la invadía no podía conseguirlo. Al final decidió tratar de ver algo de tele, pero no veía el control remoto por ningún lugar cerca de su cama así que se volvió a incorporar con cuidado y se bajó de la misma. Fue hasta un gabinete lleno de cajones que había bajo las ventanas con cortinas y empezó a revisar cada uno. Dentro encontró jeringas, pastillas de varios colores y formas, algunos frascos con líquidos que la chiquilla desconocía y algunos elementos típicos como estetoscopios y tensiómetros pero no había ni rastro del aparato. Luego de cerrar el último cajón volteo para darle un rápido vistazo a la habitación pero no había otros muebles más allá de la mesita de luz que estaba a un lado de su cama. Se asomó a la puerta y la abrió ligeramente mirando el pasillo en busca de alguna enfermera, pero solo había un médico en el fondo revisando muy concentrado un historial clínico. Ayún no quería molestar al hombre así que en silencio salió de su habitación y se dirigió al extremo opuesto del corredor. Cuando estaba por doblar a la izquierda una voz la detuvo.

\- ¡Oyé! ¿A dónde crees que vas? - la cachorra dio vuelta demasiado rápido y otra puntada de dolor atravesó su pecho haciendo que se doble un poco por la cintura. A pocos metros por el pasillo de la derecha se encontraba Linco sentado mirándola algo extrañado.

\- Y-yo… ehh… estaba solamente… -balbuceó la niña mientras se recuperaba de la puntada - buscaba a una enfermera…

\- No deberías deambular por ahí con esas heridas, vuelve a tu habitación y yo la buscaré por ti - le dijo el caballero.

-E-está bien - asintió la labradora mientras volteaba con algo de dificultad por el dolor

\- Un momento - la voz del erizo la detuvo a mitad del giro. Ayún lo miró mientras este se ponía de pie y se dirigía hasta donde ella se encontraba. Pudo avistar el enorme espadón que había visto en la cueva apoyado contra la pared al lado de donde estaba sentado Linco. El caballero llego a donde estaba la cachorra y la levantó con cuidado. La llevó alzada hasta su habitación y la depositó suavemente sobre la cama. Justo cuando este estaba por volver a salir ella lo detuvo:

\- Oye - exclamó haciendo que Linco se frene justo en el umbral y voltee a verla - ¿puedes quedarte conmigo?

\- Pero la mujer dijo que debías descansar…

\- Yo no tengo sueño, además… - agregó mientras acomodaba la almohada en ángulo, se acostaba y se tapaba - yo voy a estar acostada mientras hablamos - culminó sonriendo.

Linco titubeo un momento, pero al final cedió. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba la silla que había estado ocupando antes y la acercó un poco a la cama antes de sentarse.

\- Bueno entonces, ¿sobre qué hablamos? - pregunto alegremente la chica

\- Vos eras las que querías hablar - el caballero levantó ligeramente una ceja mientras respondía - creí que tendrías más preguntas

\- Y las tenía - aseguró Ayún - pero ahora solo quiero hablar sobre cualquier otra cosa

\- Si tú no tienes ganas de preguntar quizás yo podría hacerte algunas - sugirió el erizo

\- ¡Me encantaría! - exclamó emocionada

\- Muy bien… - empezó Linco - me gustaría saber qué fue lo que hizo que esos dos tipos te atacaran

\- Bueno, fue porque les quité la estatua dorada que ellos me habían robado - respondió la cachorra - Hace unos días esos dos tipos se metieron en mi casa cuando estábamos durmiendo. Nos despertaron y nos encerraron en el baño mientras revisaban la casa - sin darse cuenta su voz se sentía algo resentida - para cuando un vecino se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal en nuestra casa y nos sacó del baño los ladrones ya se habían ido. Yo estaba realmente asustada en ese momento, la comadreja era muy violenta y los dos estaban armados… cuando llegó la policía y nos pusimos a revisar la casa descubrimos que además de robarse nuestro dinero, también se habían llevado la estatua que mi padre me había dejado antes de morir…

\- Siento lo de tu padre - dijo condescendientemente Linco - esos tipos son realmente detestables

\- ¡Sí que lo son! - siguió la niña con un dejo de enojo en la voz - esa estatuilla era un recuerdo que me dejo mi padre

\- ¿Sabes cómo la había conseguido?

\- Bueno, él era arqueólogo - la niña notó que el erizo la miraba algo confundido - así se les llama a las personas que estudian los restos de civilizaciones antiguas y otros objetos viejos - le explicó - según me contó había encontrado esa estatuilla en una investigación que había estado haciendo con un famoso profesor de la universidad de Sega… El me solía llevar al trabajo en ocasiones y allí fue donde la vi por primera vez. Yo siempre había pensado que era solo una antigüedad muy bonita, pero aparentemente no era así ya que el Doctor Robotnik un día decidió que la necesitaba - la chica ensombreció un poco la mirada - Recuerdo que en una ocasión mientras estábamos almorzando él llego al salón y se acercó para hablar. Quería convencerlo de que le diera la estatua para poder estudiarla. Él se negó por supuesto. Nadie en su sano juicio querría tener tratos con ese hombre, pero parece que el Doctor no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta… a los pocos días un escuadrón de robots tomó por asalto el museo para el que estaba trabajando y comenzaron a destruir todo. Mi padre había sospechado que algo como eso podría ocurrir así que había preparado un sitio para que yo me escondiese. Me dio la estatuilla, me dijo que la cuidase y que tratase de hacérsela llegar a su colega y luego me dejo oculta bajo el piso de su oficina… los robots lo encontraron al final en el pasillo de enfrente y… y lo… - la voz de Ayún se quebró con el recuerdo, había sido un momento muy doloroso y recordarlo aún le causaba un nudo en la garganta. Linco la miró algo preocupado, pero la niña sacudió ligeramente la cabeza mientras se limpiaba disimuladamente algunas lágrimas con las sabanas y continuó - Luego de eso llegaron las fuerzas de GUN y ahuyentaron a los robots. Cuando dejé de escuchar ruidos recién me atreví a salir de mi escondite… todo el lugar estaba destrozado, había paredes volteadas, secciones que se incendiaban y muchos cuerpos - su voz aún sonaba algo tomada - pero no llegue a salir de la habitación, los soldados me encontraron antes y me sacaron en una nave - la niña hizo una pausa para enjugarse una vez más las lágrimas con la sabana - desde ese día la había cuidado yo hasta que esos tipos la robaron - culminó el relato con un silencio algo tenso

\- lo siento - se disculpó el caballero - siento haberte hecho recordar eso…

\- No te preocupes - lo tranquilizó - no podías saberlo. Además, habértelo contado hizo que me duele un poco menos recordarlo ahora… - ambos guardaron silencio un momento más

\- Temo que la estatuilla se perdió - dijo Linco rompiendo la tensión - cuando salimos de la cueva ninguno de los sujetos la llevaban y tú no la traías contigo

\- La estatua resultó ser una especie de llave - recordó la niña - la use para abrir las enormes puertas donde te encontré… Pero eso ya no importa, lo único que había en esa cueva eran tú y tu enorme espada así que supongo que Robotnik perdió de todos modos

\- Este tal Robotnik… - comenzó a formular Linco - ¿quién…? - pero no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que tres figuras irrumpieron en la habitación en ese momento.

\- Siento la interrupción - dijo Kavya - pero la enfermera nos avisó que ya habías recuperado el conocimiento y tenemos algunas preguntas que necesitamos hacerte - Ayún se incorporó un poco para ver mejor al trio.

\- ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿Son policías? - preguntó la niña con curiosidad

\- Así es - respondió Kárin - nosotros los encontramos y los auxiliamos ayer, aunque estabas inconsciente así que no espero que lo recuerdes.

Ayún miró brevemente a Linco pero este se había puesto de pie y miraba al trio con recelo.

\- ¿Vienen a confirmar que no estoy loco acaso? - dijo el caballero de manera algo agresiva

\- No sé de qué estás hablando - la cierva lo miró de forma desentendida - nadie te acuso de demencia aún

\- Pero lo suponen - respondió mordazmente el erizo - pude escuchar algunas de sus conversaciones así que no simulen que…

\- Es verdad - lo interrumpió Kirt - yo creo que vos sos un demente, pero ahora vamos a averiguar quién tiene razón ¿no?

Linco no respondió, solamente se limitó a mirarlo inexpresivo. Kárin aprovechó la pausa para formular la primera pregunta.

\- Dime niña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- M-me llamo Ayún - respondió algo insegura. El trio se miró entre sí.

\- ¿Conoces de alguna forma a una Jirafa masculina de nombre Krajil? - aportó Kavya

\- No, nunca había oído ese nombre - la niña miraba nerviosa al trio. Se sentía muy intimidada por su presencia.

\- Supongo que otra vez Krajil exhibe su molesta capacidad de saber más de lo que uno espera que sepa - razonó Kirt - dime Ayún, ¿quién te hizo esas heridas y por qué?

Ayún les dijo que habían sido una comadreja de color café y un gato blanco con parches marrones y relató cómo había seguido a los malandras hasta Crook Hideaway, como les había arrebatado la estatuilla dorada de las manos y escapado a través de los bosques siendo perseguida hasta que cayó al lago subterráneo luego de que la tierra bajo sus pies cediera. También contó lo que había encontrado al salir del agua, como la estatua servía de llave para abrir las enormes puertas que se encontraban en la cavidad y que del otro lado encontró petrificado a Linco pensando que era una estatua en un principio. Terminó narrando como la alcanzaron Colt y Nimble, la golpearon y terminaron despertando al caballero antes de que ella perdiese la conciencia y se despertara en el hospital.

Después de escuchar toda la historia los GEOs guardaron silencio un momento hasta que Kirt volvió a dirigirse a Linco.

\- Bien, parece que la historia es coincidente - admitió - felicidades, acabas de demostrar que no estás loco, pero eso solo generó más interrogantes

\- Niña, dime una cosa - dijo Kavya repentinamente - ¿tu apellido es Huanel por casualidad?

\- Si, así es - respondió la cachorra algo asombrada - ¿cómo lo adivinaste?

\- Tu padre era Tylou Huanel ¿verdad? - Ayun miró a Kavya con sorpresa mientras Kirt y Kárin volteaban para ver a su compañera también

\- ¿Ella es la hija del arqueólogo? - preguntó Kárin

\- Así parece - Kavya miraba atentamente a la niña - Y supongo que la estatua de la que ella hablaba debe ser la reliquia que la división de inteligencia lleva 2 meses buscando

\- ¿Ustedes también la estaban buscando?

\- Después de que el profesor Tylou murió en el incidente del Museo Nacional de Ciencias Naturales la división de inteligencia se volcó en recuperarla - comentó Kavya - lo divertido es que nadie sabía para que servía, pero todos la querían. Ahora ya sabemos que era una llave y que tiene relación con nuestro medieval amigo aquí presente - terminó la cierva indicando a Linco con el dedo.

\- ¿Y nunca se les ocurrió preguntarme antes? - Ayún no entendía porque no se les había ocurrido algo tan obvio

\- Nadie pensó que el profesor iba a dejarle algo tan valioso y codiciado a una niña - explicó Kirt - Incluso interrogaron a tu madre en una ocasión, pero ella no sabía nada

\- Yo no le conté a mi mamá sobre la estatuilla

\- Supongo que Tylou sabía bien lo que hacía porque Eggman tampoco pudo encontrarla gracias a esa decisión - culminó Kirt

\- La pregunta que me surge ahora es, ¿Eggman buscaba al erizo o a la espada? - se planteó Kárin - porque claramente la estatuilla por sí misma no parece que sea útil más allá de su función de llave

Ayún y el trio de GEOs voltearon para ver brevemente a Linco - Yo no puedo saberlo - respondió algo molesto el erizo - ni si quiera se quien ese ese tal "Eggman", y hasta donde logré entender este no es mi mundo tampoco

\- Quizás este si es tu mundo, pero en otro tiempo - aventuró Ayún

\- ¿A qué te referís? - inquirió algo confundido el erizo

\- Creo que la niña está bastante acertada - aportó Kirt - quizás vos quedaste petrificado durante mucho tiempo y ahora estas en el futuro, no en otro mundo

\- Entonces ninguno de ustedes estudia su historia - replicó el caballero - de otro modo hubieran reconocido los nombres de los lugares de los que provengo

\- Ahí tiene razón el erizo - aceptó Kavya - nunca jamás habíamos escuchado hablar sobre un lugar llamado Ruten hasta el día de ayer, ni si quiera en los libros de historia, además, los lugares suelen conservar sus nombres y Pelagus tampoco es un continente en Mobius

\- Solo nos queda aceptar la versión del erizo y la niña - razonó Kirt - o pensar que ambos están confabulados en una mentira, que están escondiendo algo.

\- ¿qué podríamos estas escondiendo nosotros? - preguntó algo molesta la cachorra

Kirt se limitó a mirar intermitentemente a Linco y luego a Ayún sin responder nada por unos momentos - aparentemente nada - aceptó al final con algo de decepción y luego miró a Kárin quién le devolvió la mirada con reproche.

\- Por cierto Ayún - dijo Kavya mirando a la niña - encontramos una denuncia de persona desaparecida con tu descripción. Aparentemente tu madre está buscándote

De repente la niña sintió un vacío en el estómago y un fuerte sentimiento de culpa la invadió - yo… me escapé de mi casa para recuperar la estatuilla… - dijo apenada la cachorra

\- Bueno, pues tu madre ha estado moviendo cielo y tierra tratando de encontrarte - informó la cierva - pero no te preocupes, ya notificamos que te encontramos a la seccional de Adela. Apenas estés en condiciones te vamos a trasladar hasta tu casa

Ayún clavó la mirada en sus piernas muy avergonzada. Había preocupado mucho a su madre y esta estaba desesperada buscándola.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará recuperarse? - preguntó el caballero haciendo que la niña levante la mirada y la pose en él. Linco la miraba de reojo y en su rostro se podía atisbar una ligera preocupación.

\- Con dos días es más que suficiente - respondió Kavya - una vez que se recupere necesitaremos que haga unas declaraciones para la división de inteligencia con respecto a la estatuilla y para nuestro archivo con respecto al incidente con Colt y Nimble - luego miró a Linco - también necesitaremos declaraciones tuyas y que nos cuentes con detalle tu encuentro con Krajil - Linco la miró brevemente como siempre y asintió con la cabeza

\- Creo que eso era todo lo que necesitábamos de ustedes - se despidió Kirt mientras los tres desfilaban hacia la puerta - los dejaremos en paz por ahora - acto seguido atravesaron el umbral dejando a Linco y a Ayún solos nuevamente.

La niña miro fugazmente a Linco y luego recordando los problemas que le había causado a su madre volvió a mirarse apenada las piernas. Linco volvió a sentarse en la silla al lado de su cama - no te preocupes por tu madre, ya los escuchaste - la tranquilizó el caballero - ya le avisaron que estas a salvo y en unos cuantos días te podrás reunir nuevamente con ella

Ayún dejó que las palabras del erizo la calmaran y volvió a mirarlo - dime Linco, ¿Qué vas a hacer luego de que yo vuelva con mi madre?

\- Para serte sincero no lo he pensado - Linco contemplaba el vacío pensativamente mientras hablaba - definitivamente este no es mi mundo y no creo que sea sensato convertirme en un vagabundo ahora que no tengo nada más que mi espadón… - la voz del caballero sonaba algo melancólica mientras hablaba

\- Eso no es verdad - lo corrigió la niña. Linco la miró algo confundido - ¡me tienes a mí! - exclamo la cachorra regalándole una enorme sonrisa - ¡podrías quedarte con nosotros en mi casa! Estoy segura que a mi madre no le molestará. Es más, hasta se alegrará de tener algo de ayuda extra - termino mirándolo alegremente

\- Bueno…

\- ¡oh vamos! - le rogó - por lo menos piénsatelo, a mí me gustaría mucho que te quedaras conmigo

El caballero la miró unos momentos con una expresión sería, hasta que soltando suspiro y mirando hacia el suelo brevemente le respondió - Está bien, lo pensaré

De repente la labradora se sintió esperanzada y no pudo evitar ensanchar un poco más su sonrisa: ¡Su caballero de plateada armadura se iba a quedar con ella!

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	5. Capítulo 5 - El Retorno a Adela

**CAPITULO 5 – El Retorno a Adela**

Kavya caminaba por los pasillos de las instalaciones de G.U.N. seguida muy de cerca por un erizo de color violeta y una joven labradora de 15 años quien había estado en recuperación durante 3 días en la clínica. El erizo iba ataviado con una pesada armadura de acero la cual se negaba a quitarse mientras cargaba con un enorme espadón de diamante cuya empuñadura estaba formada por una roca más negra que la noche. El comandante le encomendó a la cierva buscarlos para que pudiesen declarar antes de llevar a la niña a su hogar donde posiblemente también se quedaría el caballero. Caminaron en silencio hasta una puerta con un pequeño letrero a su izquierda que rezaba "D.I.R.: División de Inteligencia y Rastreo"

\- Necesito que la niña me acompañe sola - dijo Kavya mirando seriamente al erizo. El tipo no le caía nada bien

\- ¿Por qué razón no puedo acompañarla? - discutió este con desconfianza

\- Porque ella es la que tiene que declarar y es más fácil hacerlo sin interrupciones - respondió cortantemente

\- Esta bien Linco - lo calmó la cachorra - no me va a pasar nada - el caballero miró brevemente a la niña

\- Solo necesitamos que narre los hechos pertinentes a la estatuilla dorada - aportó la cierva con un dejo de impaciencia en la voz - mientras más cooperen, más rápido vamos a poder trasladarlos - el grupo de Kavya había estado estancado 4 días en el cuartel gracias a la aparición de Linco y Ayún, y eso era algo que la cierva no podía soportar. Necesitaba retomar su misión cuanto antes, estar quieta mucho tiempo no era bueno.

El erizo asintió con la cabeza bajando su espadón al piso para dejar descansar su cuerpo en él. Kavya le hizo una seña a Ayún para que la siguiera y juntas atravesaron la puerta. Durante una hora la niña narró nuevamente todos los hechos relacionados con la estatuilla dorada con lujo de detalles y respondió a todas las preguntas que los oficiales le hicieron. Ayún se mostró nerviosa en todo el interrogatorio pero no perdió el hilo en ningún momento. Cuando todo estuvo en orden la cachorra volvió a acompañar a la cierva afuera para reunirse con el erizo y los tres se encaminaron a las oficinas del Grupo Especial de Operaciones. Se reunieron con Kirt y Kárin y se demoraron cerca de una hora y media en recopilar las declaraciones de Linco y Ayún. Para cuando terminaron ya era pasado el mediodía.

\- Entonces, eso es todo, ¿verdad? - preguntó la cachorra mientras los cinco salían de las oficinas

\- Así es. Ahora les prepararemos un transporte para llevarlos hasta **Adela** \- informó Kárin mirando con simpatía a la niña - vamos a demorar un poco así que les recomiendo que vayan al comedor y almuercen antes de partir ¿Podes acompañarlos vos Kavya mientras nosotros nos hacemos cargo de los preparativos?

La cierva la miró con mala cara antes de asentir con la cabeza. Se despidieron por el momento al fondo del pasillo. Kavya, Ayún y Linco tomaron el camino de la derecha mientras que Kirt y Kárin llamaban al ascensor.

\- Oye… Kavya… - la cierva posó la mirada en la niña quien la observaba bastante intimidada - ¿Linco y yo no te agradamos verdad?

La cierva se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta - ¿acaso eso importa? - le respondió bruscamente - Yo hago mi trabajo sin importarme si me guste o no - luego apartó la vista de la cachorra quien guardó silencio algo avergonzada. Kavya no pasó por alto la mirada agresiva que le había lanzado el erizo, pero no le importaba.

Una vez ubicados en una mesa tanto Linco como Ayún comenzaron a comer ávidamente el contenido de su plato. Kavya solo se limitaba a mirarlos con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos en las mejillas y expresión aburrida. Ayún de tanto en tanto la miraba de reojo desde el otro lado de la tabla sin atreverse a hablar, cosa que la cierva agradeció internamente. Sin embargo al parecer el caballero no tenía ese tipo de problema y cuando iba por la mitad de su ración se dirigió a la oficial:

\- Dime una cosa Kavya ¿ustedes los oficiales son los encargados de cuidar el orden y la paz de este lugar verdad? - preguntó el erizo

Kavya dirigió la mirada hacia Linco sin cambiar de posición y respondió con una voz aburrida - Así es, somos la ley y el orden de Mobius.

\- Yo también tenía esa tarea en Ruten - comentó Linco - cuando no estábamos en alguna campaña de conquista custodiábamos Solto, la ciudad capital.

\- Temo que las cosas no son iguales - rebatió la cierva - En tu arcaico tiempo la milicia también se encargaba de cuidar el orden público. Hoy en día existen otras entidades que se encargan de ese trabajo. Muy rara vez se llama a los militares y las veces que se lo hace es para reponer el orden en casos especiales y extremos, sin embargo su principal tarea es proteger la nación.

\- Ya veo… - dijo el erizo mirando su plato por unos momentos - dime entonces ¿quién es su rey? ¿Acaso es ese tal "Robotnik" o "Eggman" del que tanto escuché?

\- Mobius es un poco más complicado en ese aspecto - explicó Kavya pacientemente - en muchos sitios existe una anarquía generalizada. Sin embargo hay comunidades con los poderes bien organizados. Existen algunas monarquías como la de la familia Acorn en Nueva Mobotropolis, aunque hace algún tiempo cambiaron esa monarquía por un consejo tratando de llegar a una idea de democracia - Linco oía con mucha atención lo que la chica estaba narrando y Kavya no pudo evitar sentir algo de lastima por él, después de todo si lo que había dicho era verdad estaban por lanzarlo a un mundo demasiado diferente al que él estaba acostumbrado - luego también existen gobiernos democráticos aún más organizados donde la gente es capaz de elegir por voto popular entre distintos ideales quién quiere que componga el poder, el cual está organizado por una jerarquía de obligaciones como es el caso de Station Square. Esa ciudad es también nuestra principal jurisdicción o por lo menos la original antes de que nos expandiéramos por todo Mobius…

\- Vaya… - exclamó Linco algo angustiado - Realmente las cosas son muy diferentes por aquí…

La chica se incorporó observándolo fijamente - Mirá, si todo lo que nos contaste es cierto, cosa que aún me cuesta creer, vas a encontrarte con una cantidad moustrosa de cambios. La ley es diferente, la sociedad es diferente, la gente es diferente, por lo que te recomiendo que te tomes las cosas con calma y no hagas nada precipitadamente. No quiero tener que ir a detenerte en el futuro porque violaste la ley torpemente - Ayún se mantenía en silencio con las manos en el regazo mirando de manera intermitente a la cierva y al erizo mientras hablaban - Por suerte para vos si decidís quedarte con la madre de la niña vas a poder adaptarte mejor. No se me ocurre nadie mejor para enseñarte las leyes que una abogada después de todo, a pesar de que a veces les guste torcerlas a su conveniencia…

\- ¡Hey! - Exclamó Ayún molesta - ¡mi madre es una abogada honesta y nunca haría algo así!

Kavya cambió de foco en la niña unos momentos y luego bajo la vista al su plato viendo que ya estaba vació.

\- Si ya terminaron de comer entonces vamos - ordenó evadiendo la queja de la cachorra y levantándose de su asiento

\- Tengo una última pregunta - advirtió el caballero mientras se ponía de pie también y tomaba su espadón - ¿Quién es Robotnik?

\- Es el enemigo público número uno - Kavya se detuvo un momento y lo escudriñó muy seria - Un loco megalómano con delirios de conquista mundial. Tristemente tiene el potencial para lograrlo así que es una amenaza muy grande y muy real.

\- ¿dominio mundial? - preguntó confundido Linco

\- Podríamos decir que quiere ser rey del mundo - explicó ayún

\- Exactamente lo que dijo la niña - confirmó la cierva

\- Entiendo… - el caballero se quedó pensativo un momento - ¿y nunca dio una razón por la cual quería llevar a cabo tal conquista?

\- Quiere construir su propio imperio habitado por maquinas - Kavya se cruzó de brazos - yo tengo la teoría de que quiere compensar la falta de otra cosa con ello - agregó despectivamente

Linco sonrió ligeramente con la broma de la chica - así que de hecho podés hacer chistes y no solo tener esa actitud agresiva…

\- Así que vos podes sonreír y no estar siempre con apariencia de amargado - le rebatió la cierva ablandando un poco el semblante

\- Si, supongo que no he estado actuando de manera muy amistosa yo tampoco - admitió el caballero ablandando el semblante también - vamos entonces

Mientras se ponían en marcha Ayún se acercó rápidamente por detrás - Yo no entendí el chiste, ¿de qué se rieron? - luego miró inquisidoramente a ambos. Kavya y Linco intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

\- Cuando crezcas lo vas a entender - le respondió la cierva

\- ¡Eso no es justo! - exclamo indignada la cachorra mientras inflaba las mejillas en señal de enojo.

Se reunieron con Karin y Kirt en los hangares. El par de leones ya tenían lista una nave con las turbinas calientes y estaban sentados en el borde de la puerta corrediza charlando entre ellos. Apenas los tres llegaron hasta donde estaban, Kárin les presentó al piloto y al copiloto. Estos a Kavya le dirigieron un saludo militar y al erizo y a la perrita un saludo jovial. En pocos minutos estaba surcando los cielos mobianos en dirección de Adela, una comunidad ubicada 300km al sur formada por 7000 habitantes mixtos entre mobianos y humanos. Kavya calculó que tardarían aproximadamente una hora y quince minutos en llegar a su destino manteniendo la velocidad crucero de la nave.

Después de la charla que habían mantenido en la cafetería de los cuarteles de G.U.N. el hielo se había roto y los cinco pudieron conversar de manera más abierta. La cierva se sentía muy animada por el hecho de poder volver a la acción, eso la hizo bastante comunicativa. Durante más de una hora hablaron de temas diversos y le explicaron muchas cosas de Mobius a Linco. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaban a solo un par de kilómetros de Adela, divisaron una serie de columnas de humo que se elevaban hasta el cielo emanando desde la pequeña ciudad.

\- ¿Qué mierda significa eso? - preguntó Kavya algo alarmada. De repente sintieron un gran estruendo y a lo lejos vieron una explosión seguida por una nueva columna de humo.

\- ¡Están siendo atacados! - exclamo asustada Kárin - ¡Rápido! ¡Diríjanse a esa zona! - le indicó a los pilotos mientras señalaba la fuente de las explosiones.

Ayún solo miraba horrorizada la escena. Había entrado en estado de shock y Linco estaba intentando hacer que reaccione.

\- ¡Voy a pedir refuerzos a la central! - informó el copiloto mientras tomaba el comunicador del vehículo.

\- ¡Kárin! ¡Kirt! ¡Tomen cada uno un fusil anti blindaje y síganme! - les ordenó a sus compañeros tratando de organizar sus ideas rápidamente - ¡Apenas toquemos suelo nos movemos a la acción! ¡Tenemos que proteger a los civiles y resistir hasta que lleguen los refuerzos!

El dúo de leones sacó tres fusiles y munición de un armario que se encontraba en el fondo y le acercaron uno a Kavya. Pusieron en punto sus armas y se prepararon para salir disparados apenas fuera seguro. El piloto sobrevoló la zona del ataque y pudieron vislumbrar un escuadrón de robots de importante tamaño de tonos rojos atacando en uno de los barrios privados más importantes de Adela. A Kavya le dio un vuelco el corazón: era donde vivía la madre de Ayún. Miró a Kirt quien le devolvió la mirada con preocupación y luego ambos voltearon para ver a Ayún. La niña sollozaba abrazada a Linco mientras observaba el caos en el que se había convertido su hogar.

\- ¡Parecen ser unidades de Robotnik! - exclamó el piloto mientras pegaba un giro y se ubicaba sobre una calle ancha dispuesto a descender - ¡vamos a dejarlos en el suelo y a esperar a los refuerzos mientras ustedes avanzan!

Kárin miró a Linco y Ayún - ¡Ustedes espérenos en la nave! - les ordenó - ¡apenas tengamos controlada la situación les vamos a informar!

\- Yo puedo serles de ayuda - rebatió el caballero - ¡mi espadón está sediento de sangre después de tantos años!

\- No - lo atajó Kavya - este no es tu tiempo y no sabés a lo que te vas a enfrentar. Además de que tienes que cuidar de la n… - Pero la cierva no pudo terminar de decir la frase cuando Ayún se soltó de Linco y salto de la nave al piso. Ya estaban a dos metros del suelo y la cachorra aterrizó pesadamente cayendo sentada en el suelo. Luego en un movimiento se levantó y se volcó en una desenfrenada carrera - ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! - gritaba a viva voz desesperada mientras corría en dirección de los robots.

\- ¡Mierda! - Exclamó Kavya y salto detrás de la niña. Aterrizo girando sobre su espalda y salió corriendo en persecución. No tardó mucho en acortar la distancia y pudo saltarle encima lanzándola al suelo. La volteó boca arriba - ¡Estás loca! - la recriminó con enojo - ¡Te pueden terminar matando! - la niña la miró desde el suelo con los ojos hechos un mar de lágrimas.

En ese momento una explosión a su derecha las impulso a ambas varios metros hacia el lado opuesto y las separó. Un enorme robot de combate acababa de atravesar una casa de manera muy agresiva. Kavya de reojo pudo ver como la labradora se levantaba y volvía a escapar corriendo en dirección de su hogar. La enorme maquina aparentemente también lo notó y levantó el brazo derecho, el cual terminaba en una minigun, en dirección de la niña. Sin perder ni un segundo la cierva levantó el fusil que había caído medio metro a su izquierda y disparó una ráfaga que atravesó el blindaje del brazo e hizo que es extremidad quedará colgando inertemente al costado del mismo. Esto no le hizo ninguna gracia al coloso y cambio de objetivo hacia Kavya. La chica volvió a levantar su arma, pero solo alcanzó a realizar un par de disparos antes que el enorme brazo robótico que aún estaba entero la impactara de lleno en todo el cuerpo y la lanzara 10 metros en el aire contra una pared. El golpe le generó un dolor agonizante a la chica y pudo sentir como varias costillas se le doblaban hasta el límite pero milagrosamente ninguna se rompió. Una vez en el suelo notó que le chorreaba sangre de la boca y la nariz. Escupió un poco del rojo líquido que se le había juntado y se puso de pie con dificultad mientras tomaba el chuchillo de combate que llevaba colgado en la cintura. El golpe había lanzado su fusil muy lejos en la dirección contraria y no había forma de recuperarlo. El robot comenzó a avanzar rápidamente con el brazo derecho colgando inertemente, lo que era una suerte ya que en el otro no llevaba arma alguna. Por lo menos que pudiera verse a simple vista. La cierva logró esquivar un segundo golpe del coloso girando sobre su espalda y ubicándose detrás del mismo. Sin embargo mientras se preparaba para saltarle encima, del brazo que aun tenia funcional comenzaron a emanar llamas que cubrieron toda la zona. La chica a duras penas pudo escapar a los tropezones y solamente con algunas quemaduras menores. Terminó sentada de espaldas contra un muro en ruinas en una de las casas que habían sido demolidas en el caos. La máquina se le había parado delante. Ya no tenía escapatoria. Volvió a escupir un poco de sangre entre sus piernas mientras su oponente levantaba el pesado brazo verticalmente listo para aplastarla contra el suelo como a un insecto. Tragó pesadamente y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero en su lugar escucho un fuerte estruendo acompañado por el sonido de miles de piezas metálicas partiéndose y el galvánico sonido de un arco eléctrico que escapa de algún sitio. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Linco volviendo a colocarse el espadón al hombro mientras en la distancia que los separaba se encontraba una pila de placas, motores y aceros. El caballero había partido al robot en dos partes de un solo golpe.

\- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella.

Kavya volvió a escupir un poco de sangre mientras guardaba el cuchillo en la funda. Cada vez era menos así que aparentemente no tenía un daño interno considerable - Si, son solo rasguños - mintió mientras se ponía en pie. Con cada movimiento el cuerpo le enviaba terribles señales de dolor, pero la chica las evadía concentrándose en que su rostro y sus movimientos no lo demostraran.

\- ¿Estas segura que no necesitas ayuda? - el caballero la miró con una extraña expresión de nostalgia mientras le acercaba el fusil que llevaba en la otra mano.

Kavya se dio cuenta que había empuñado el espadón con una sola mano - Realmente impresionante - pensó para sus adentros, luego agregó en voz alta - no te preocupes por mí, hay que buscar a Ayún. Es muy peligroso que esa niña esté sola en este lugar - tomó el fusil que le pasó Linco y le cambió el magazine guardando el viejo en uno de los bolsillos tácticos que llevaba colgando de la cintura. Tiró del percutor y un sonoro _click_ anunció que estaba listo y ansioso por volver al combate.

Linco la miró brevemente - Me haces recordar a una compañera de batalla. Era igual de obstinada que vos para las heridas - le sonrió ligeramente antes de salir corriendo en busca de la niña. Kavya echó un vistazo a los restos del autómata y notó que la celda de energía se ubicaba en la espalda. Con esta nueva información tomó otro camino esperando encontrar a la cachorra pronto.

Cada movimiento que hacia le generaba fuertes punzadas de dolor en todo el cuerpo, pero a medida que se iba acostumbrando ajustaba el paso. Al poco tiempo sintió varias detonaciones cerca de donde se encontraba. Se acercó a investigar y encontró a Karin y Kirt combatiendo agresivamente un escuadrón de tres robots. Kirt sangraba por la boca y Kárin tenía todas las rastas revueltas y algunas cortadas que yacían en el piso. Más allá de eso estaban en perfectas condiciones. La cierva se ubicó dentro de una casa que estaba prácticamente partida a la mitad. Buscó una ventana en el primer piso con una buena posición de tiro y abrió fuego contra las maquinas. Al igualarlos en número, pero tener la ventaja en la posición los redujeron en poco tiempo, dejándolos desplomados en el suelo convertidos en coladores. La chica bajó deslizándose entre unos escombros. En el piso de abajo encontró tres cuerpos tirados. Había sangre en todas partes y el más pequeño de los tres estaba enterrado hasta la cintura en los escombros que ella estaba utilizando como sustento de sus pies. Atravesó la habitación tratando de evitar pensar en ellos hasta la puerta que daba a la calle en donde estaban sus compañeros. La abrió violentamente con un culatazo del fusil.

\- ¡Kavya! - exclamó preocupada Kárin al verla. Kavya pensó que debía tener un aspecto más terrible del que ella creía para que su compañera se preocupara así - ¿Qué te paso? ¿Dónde está la niña? ¡Linco salió corriendo detrás de ustedes también! ¡No lo pudimos detener!

\- Alto Kárin - la atajo Kirt - dale un respiro. Son muchas cosas en una sola frase

\- Yo estoy bien, solo me rasguñé un poco en una pelea con uno de esos aparatos

\- ¿solo te rasguñaste? ¡Pareciera que te pisó un camión! - Kárin la miraba con angustia

\- Eso no importa. Linco me salvó y fue tras de Ayún. La niña se me perdió cuando el robot nos cortó el paso.

\- Probablemente se dirigieron a la casa de la abogada - razonó Kirt - ¡debemos ir a buscarlos y pronto!

\- No va a ser fácil, está plagado de robots - apuntó Kárin mirando hacia el caos que había más adelante - me pregunto que estará buscando Eggman…

Una repentina explosión a unos cuantos metros de donde ellos se encontraban los sobresaltó. Un trozo de auto en llamas paso en arco sobre la calle e impactó en el segundo piso de una edificación. Kavya recordó los tres cadáveres de la casa en la que se había atrincherado y un fuerte sentimiento de ira la invadió - ¡A quién mierda le importa! - dijo entre dientes iracunda y salió corriendo en dirección de las detonación con sus dos compañeros pisándole los talones.

Al poco tiempo se encontró frente a frente con un robot que había acorralado a una joven pareja de ardillas. Se encontraban encogidos contra la esquina de una reja abrazados el uno del otro, completamente aterrados, mientras la maquina les apuntaba con la minigun a punto de girar. Casi instintivamente apuntó a la unión del hombro y disparó una rápida y certera ráfaga que inutilizó el brazo. Luego lo dirigió hacia la espalda y le descargo otra ráfaga destrozándole toda la celda de energía. La máquina cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas y dejó de moverse.

\- ¡Corran a resguardo! - les gritó Kárin desde atrás de la cierva mientras Kavya se ponía nuevamente en movimiento - ¡salgan de esta zona!

El escuadrón de GEOs recorrió las calles abriéndose paso entre los escombros y las explosiones en dirección de la casa de la abogada. De tanto en tanto cuando se cruzaban con algún ciudadano en peligro se detenían para reducir a los robots y permitían que los mismos escapasen. Cuando ya estaban a una cuadra y media de distancia vieron que desde el punto objetivo de ellos un hombre calvo con un mostacho prominente montado en un extraño vehículo flotante se elevaba varios metros en el aire - ¡Robotnik! - dijo entre dientes Kavya. Eggman apunto con la mano hacia el sitio donde la cierva calculaba que más o menos debía encontrarse el hogar de la abogada. Decenas de robots aparecieron como salidos de la nada y se empezaron a reunir en torno. Los GEO's se vieron repentinamente asediados y superados numéricamente veinte a tres. Tomaron cubierto justo a tiempo dentro de una casa que aún estaba intacta, saltando por las ventanas. Las balas volaron como una sinfonía de destrucción, reduciendo la vivienda tal si fuera de papel. Por todas partes volaban vidrios, trozos de pared, madera y pintura. Kavya estaba tirada con el cuerpo completamente pegado al piso, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos. Se había levantado una capa de polvo tan densa que no podía ver más allá de su nariz y ya no vislumbraba que había sido de sus compañeros. Solo le quedaba rezar para que estuvieran bien.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas el fuego cesó y se convirtió en una multitud de ruidos de lucha y ráfagas de fuego aisladas. Kavya levantó la cabeza para ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. La pared de la casa está totalmente destrozada. La sección que le había estado sirviendo de escudo había desaparecido por completo dejando una elevación de apenas unos escasos centímetros del piso. El techo crujió amenazadoramente. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de un salto y se lanzó al jardín delantero en medio de la polvareda. A los pocos segundos de haber abandonado la edificación, el primer piso se desplomó hasta la planta baja con un estrépito ensordecedor levantando un segundo cumulo de polvo. Kavya salió a tientas de la nube. Una vez en la calle se llevó una sorpresa muy grande al ver quienes habían sido sus salvadores. Además de las unidades de G.U.N. que habían arribado pudo ver a un erizo azul con zapatillas rojas derribando robots con mucha facilidad mientras en su rostro se dibujada media sonrisa en un gesto algo burlesco. Aparentemente los Freedom Fighters habían advertido el caos en Adela y acudido al rescate también. Junto a Sonic estaban todos los demás, Tails, Sally, Antoine, Bunny, Amy e incluso Rotor usando su traje de combate hecho a base de nanobots.

\- ¡Kavya! - escuchó la cierva a sus espaldas y volteó a ver recordando repentinamente a sus compañeros. Kirt y Kárin salían caminando de la nube también. La leona iba reposando parte de su peso en su compañero y caminaba cojeando, emitiendo leves gemidos de dolor con cada paso. Ambos estaban totalmente cubiertos de suciedad y parecían estatuas vivientes. La cierva se vio rápidamente a sí misma y se dio cuenta que ella tenía la misma apariencia.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió a Kárin? - preguntó mientras iba a auxiliarla.

\- Es su pierna. Una de las balas le dio en el muslo izquierdo durante el ataque - le informó Kirt mientras le mostraba la herida. Tenía un hueco de bala que atravesaba la pierna de lado a lado y sangraba copiosamente.

\- Tenemos que detener el sangrado y… - comenzó Kavya, pero Kirt la detuvo.

\- Yo me hago cargo de Kárin, vos andá a ver si Ayún y Linco están bien - el león dio un rápido vistazo al combate que se llevaba a cabo varios metros más lejos de donde ellos estaban - Llegó la caballería, y más de la que esperábamos, así que nosotros vamos a estar bien.

La cierva le dirigió un gesto de entendimiento y se encaminó al medio trote hacia donde debían estar la niña y el caballero. Por alguna razón le costaba caminar y cada paso que daba le producía un ligero malestar en la cintura, pero todavía tenía el efecto de la adrenalina y no le prestó atención.

Cuando llego hasta la vivienda de la abogada se quedó de piedra con la escena que encontró. Gran parte de la casa estaba hecha pedazos, desgarrada y cortada como si hubiera sido víctima de una serie de explosiones muy grandes. En los jardines se podían ver por lo menos veinticinco robots destrozados claramente por mano de Linco y su espadón. Pero lo que más shockeó a la oficial fue el hecho de encontrar a Linco abrazando a una desconsolada Ayún frente a los restos de lo que parecía ser un cuerpo mutilado al que le faltaba todo desde la cintura para abajo. La niña emitía alaridos desgarradores que se mezclaban con los sonidos del combate que se estaba librando no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban. Kavya comenzó a avanzar lentamente hasta donde estaban ellos para poder discernir bien el rostro del cuerpo. Era la abogada, la madre de Ayún. El estomagó se le encogió al tamaño de una nuez y se dobló por la cintura cayendo de rodillas sobre el maltratado césped. Apoyó una mano sobre el suelo sin saber ni en donde estaba parada. Le estaba costando cada vez más respirar y de repente se dio cuenta que también sangraba. Se miró la cintura en busca de la herida y descubrió que tenía un vidrio clavado en un costado. Lo tocó suavemente con la mano que tenía libre tratando de revisar la gravedad de la misma y sintió un enorme dolor. Tragó saliva pesadamente y se puso de pié ignorándolo.

\- L-Linco… ¿qué paso? - preguntó débilmente mientras se acercaba nuevamente donde ellos estaban. El caballero le dirigió una mirada muy afligida abrió la boca como buscando las palabras para describir los hechos y luego la cerró nuevamente sin poder emitir palabra. Repitió dos veces la misma acción sin resultado y solo alcanzó a bajar la vista para posarla en la cachorra - Mierda… - susurró para sus adentros con un nudo en la garganta.

De un momento a otro un robot aterrizó pesadamente detrás de ellos con un estruendo muy fuerte sacándolos del ensimismamiento. Kavya le lanzo una mirada iracunda, tenía la necesidad de hacerlo pedazos con sus propias manos. Miró de reojo a Linco quien se había puesto de pie con Ayún en brazos aun llorando a lagrima viva - Linco, llevatela de acá - le ordenó entre dientes - yo voy a hacerme cargo de estas basuras

\- ¿Estas segura? - le preguntó el erizo mirando fijamente al coloso de acero.

A la cierva no le importaba estar segura o no, solo sentía una rabia intensa que la invadía - sí, solo ándate. Esa niña ya perdió mucho hoy… - aseguró mientras el robot empezaba a avanzar hacia donde estaban ellos. El caballero dio media vuelta cargando con la cachorra y empezó a correr en la dirección contraria. La máquina de repente levantó la mano derecha en dirección del par. Kavya le lanzó un trozo de acero buscando llamar su atención, cosa que logró casi instantáneamente. Había sacado el cuchillo de combate que llevaba y lo sostenía con fuerza en su mano derecha - ¡Vamos! - le grito con toda la intensidad que su garganta le permitió. Sintió una punzada de dolor agudo en la cintura como represalia de su esfuerzo pero no se inmutó. El robot cambio la dirección del brazo hacia la cierva pero ella ya se había lanzado a la carrera contra él. Se deslizó rápidamente por entre medio de las piernas y en un rápido movimiento le saltó hacia la espalda clavándole el cuchillo lo más profundo que sus brazos le permitieron en el duro metal. Pudo enterrar la hoja tres cuartos de longitud antes de que se detuviera lo que no era suficiente para alcanzar la celda de poder. El coloso movió ambos codos hacia atrás golpeándola de lleno en el pecho y comprimiéndola brevemente. La hoja del cuchillo se partió por la mitad en la coraza quedándose solo con un trozo en las manos del cual se aferró fuertemente. Los codos mecánicos aflojaron repentinamente y en un segundo todo el torso de su enemigo rotó sobre sí mismo hasta quedar frente a frente con una Kavya que aún estaba suspendida en el aire. Con la mano izquierda la aferró rápidamente y la lanzó hacia atrás violentamente contra el piso. La chica rebotó dos veces contra el césped, los escombros y los restos metálicos antes de quedar tirada inmóvil. Podía sentir su mano aferrando los remanentes del cuchillo, pero también sentía el brazo apoyado sobre algo particularmente duro. Movió la cabeza con dificultad hacia la derecha para ver que objeto era y se encontró con el enorme espadón de Linco. Lo había dejado atrás cuando se llevó a la niña. La oficial intentó ponerse de pie, pero la mano de la maquina la sorprendió a medio camino. La levantó en el aire sosteniéndola frente a él y pudo sentir como esta comenzaba a cerrarse con una fuerza descomunal en torno a su cintura. Quería partirla por la mitad. Kavya dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, sin embargo no se dejó entrar en pánico. Consciente de que aún conservaba el cuchillo levantó la mano derecha y lo clavó con todas sus fuerzas en la articulación de la muñeca. Instantáneamente la presión cedió dejando caer a la chica pesadamente sobre sus rodillas. Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en la fuerza que requería lo que estaba por hacer, tomó el espadón de Linco por la empuñadura. Con un vigor totalmente ajeno a ella lo blandió con brutalidad partiendo a su oponente en pedazos. Luego de destrozar su objetivo el arma se clavó pesadamente en la tierra y quedó completamente inamovible.

Kavya se desplomó unos segundos de espalda en el piso. Su herida había empezado a sangrar copiosamente ya que el vidrio que la tapaba había desaparecido. Llevó ambas manos a ella tratando de detener el flujo infructuosamente. Se volvió a incorporar con intenciones de seguir buscando más oponentes para acabar, para descargar su angustia. Pero esta vez su cuerpo la detuvo y quedó sentada en su lugar sin moverse. Aparentemente la batalla había terminado por que no le llegaban más ecos del combate. Esto hizo que se sintiera frustrada. Había fracasado en su misión y no había podido conseguir descargar ese sentimiento peleando tampoco.

Estuvo aproximadamente cinco minutos sentada perdiendo sangre entre los restos de la casa, solo en compañía del torso mutilado de la madre de Ayún, antes de que alguien la encontrase.

\- ¡Sonic! ¡Por aquí! - exclamo alterada una voz femenina. Kavya giro levemente la cabeza hacia la derecha avistando a una eriza rosada de ojos verdes que llevaba un vestido rojo y empuñaba un enorme martillo. La chica miraba a la cierva muy preocupada.

\- ¿Quién es, Amy? - preguntó una voz detrás de ella y acto seguido apareció otro erizo, este de color azul.

\- No lo sé, pero parece que está muy mal herida - apuntó preocupada mientras ambos se acercaban.

\- ¡Ustedes! - emitió Kavya con toda las fuerza que le quedaban - Olvídense de mí. Yo estoy bien - mintió - Deben buscar a Ayún y a Linco - agregó - un erizo violeta que viste una armadura medieval… y carga con una niña labradora… - terminó jadeando dificultosamente. Ambos erizos se miraron el uno al otro muy preocupados - ¡no estoy delirando maldita sea! ¡La niña es la hija de la media mujer que está entre los escombros! - vociferó enojada.

De repente Amy dio un respigo y se llevó ambas manos a la boca horrorizada mientras contemplaba los restos de la abogada - ¡Dios mío! - exclamó por su parte el erizo.

\- hay más… en otras casas… - resolló la cierva - es una puta carnicería…

-Amy, quédate con ella - le ordenó Sonic a la eriza rosada - voy a pedirle a Tails que vaya a buscar a ese erizo y a la cachorra de la que habla - luego, en un parpadeo, ya no estaba allí.

\- No te preocupes - trató de consolarla Amy - los vamos a encontrar

\- No estoy preocupada - respondió Kavya - ¿ves este cementerio de robots? Bueno, es obra de Linco…

La eriza dio un rápido vistazo alrededor - Parece un tipo muy fuerte - luego su vista se detuvo en el enorme espadón que estaba clavado a medio metro de ellas.

\- Eso es de él - informó - y es mejor que se lo cuidemos. No suele separarse de su arma - Kavya escupió una buena cantidad de sangre cosa que hizo que Amy se asustara - No… no digas nada - la atajó antes de que pudiera hablar - ¿cuándo venían para acá se cruzaron con un par de leones?

\- ¿Los chicos de G.U.N.? ¿Vos también sos parte de ellos? - le preguntó la joven eriza

\- Si, son mis compañeros -respondió - ¿están bien ellos?

\- Los encontró Rotor. Ya los están atendiendo - le comunicó - pero ellos no estaba ni la mitad de mal de lo que estas vos - agregó aún asustada

\- ¡Amy! ¡Donde estas! - se escuchó otra voz

\- ¡Rotor! ¡Por aquí! - le indicó la eriza. A los pocos segundos apareció Rotor vestido con su nanotraje.

\- Sonic solo alcanzó a decirme que alguien necesitaba mi ayuda aquí y-¡madre santa! ¡Que le ocurrió a esa chica! - exclamó al ver a la cierva

\- Tuve un accidente… con una máquina - respondió con sarcasmo entre jadeos - eso me pasa… por no leer el manual…

\- veo que por lo menos no tiene herido su sentido del humor - apuntó la morsa mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y la examinaba - Mhh… esto se ve muy mal. Debes haber perdido mucha sangre y con toda la suciedad que tenés encima es casi seguro que se va a infectar… - informó - Temo que yo no puedo hacer nada, vamos a tener que llevarte con los médicos de G.U.N.

\- Sería un placer - aceptó la cierva mientras intentaba incorporarse

\- No hace falta que te esfuerces, puedo cargarte - ofreció Rotor amagando levantarla

\- No - le dijo con voz firme la oficial - Todavía puedo caminar con ayuda. Vamos - se ayudó a pararse con los hombros de rotor y luego paso un brazo por detrás de ellos. Amy tomó el otro brazo de la chica y la ayudó también - Por cierto, lleven también el espadón de Linco - la eriza intentó voltearlo con una mano pero sin éxito. Rotor giró con cuidado para ponerse en una posición cómoda y lo intentó. Logró desclavarlo del piso pero no lo pudo levantar.

\- Pesa una tonelada - exclamó algo sorprendido - ¿alguien usa esto de arma?

\- Así parece - afirmó Kavya - pero nunca he visto al dueño empuñarla todavía.

Rotor comenzó a arrastrar el enorme trozo de cristal - tendremos que dejarlo aquí y volver más tarde por él, de otro modo vamos a tardar más en llegar a un médico.

\- No. Iremos más lento en ese caso. Yo puedo aguantar - aseguró testaruda la oficial

\- ¿Siempre sos así de orgullosa? - le preguntó la eriza mientras caminaban.

\- No pienso responder a eso - advirtió molesta la cierva

Al poco rato llegaron hasta una unidad médica de G.U.N. que estaba estacionada en una plaza de la localidad. Kavya pasó de brazos del par de Freedom Fighters al de los paramédicos. La acostaron en una camilla y con unas toallas húmedas comenzaron a limpiarle la tierra del pelaje buscando heridas.

\- Tiene múltiples hematomas, varios cortes… - comenzó a narrar el médico de cabecera a sus asistentes - una herida punzo-cortante muy profunda en el lado derecho de la cintura por encima de la pelvis… - le palpó las costillas rápidamente lo que le produjo un fuerte dolor - y también un par de costillas rotas - terminó de apuntar - tijeras - pidió. Cortó el traje de Kavya para liberar espacio y se puso a trabajar en cada herida rápidamente.

Al cabo de treinta minutos tenía medio cuerpo cubierto de vendajes. Solo una manta blanca cubría su pecho y su camilla se encontraba junto con otras al aire libre en medio de la plaza. No le importaba en lo absoluto estar semidesnuda a la intemperie ni tener medio cuerpo destrozado, pero el sabor del fracaso se negaba a abandonarla y en el tiempo en el que estuvo acostada sumida en sus pensamientos no pudo hacer más que rumiarlo lentamente.

\- ¡Kavya! - se oyó después de otra media hora - ¡estas con vida! - Kárin y Kirt se acercaban hacia la camilla de su compañera. Kárin tenía vendada y entablillada la pierna cosa que le impedía caminar normalmente. Por su parte Kirt solo tenía un par de vendajes en el brazo y un parche de vendas sobre el ojo izquierdo.

\- ¡Pero estas completamente destrozada! - agregó el león mientras observaba sus vendajes - ¿qué ocurrió?

La oficial no se sentía muy cómoda hablando mientras estaba acostada, así que haciendo caso omiso a las peticiones del médico decidió sentarse. Le pidió con un gesto a Kirt que se volteara un momento. Se incorporó, acomodó la manta sobre sus hombros y la ató en el centro improvisando una especie de remera - Estaba muerta - les contó con amargura. Kirt volvió a posar la vista en la chica con incredulidad mientras Kárin emitía un leve gemido de decepción - no sé cómo pasó, pero cuando llegue solo encontré a Ayún llorando desesperada mientras Linco la abrazaba… frente al torso mutilado de la abogada…

\- Mierda… - exclamó con amargura Kirt - Eso explica por qué todavía no ha logrado emitir ni una palabra

\- Y Linco se niega a hablar también - agregó Kárin

\- ¿Ya los encontraron? - preguntó atropelladamente la cierva.

\- Tails los trajo hace aproximadamente media hora - comentó la leona - aparentemente tuvo problemas para que Linco aceptase.

\- Porque no me sorprende… - rio Kavya con un dejo de sarcasmo mientras se volteaba para dejar las piernas colgando por el borde de la camilla y se disponía a bajar.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - lo atajó Kirt

\- Voy a hacerles una visita. Quiero hablar con ellos - respondió y bajó al suelo de un salto. Ese movimiento brusco le produjo una puntada de dolor que la obligó a hacer una mueca.

\- ¿Vos crees que es una idea inteligente dado el estado en el que estás? - la recriminó su compañero

\- No creo que Kárin deba estar caminando y a ella no le decís nada - Kirt puso cara de enojo dejando en claro que también había intentado detenerla sin éxito - convivo con las dos mujeres más tercas del planeta… - refunfuñó mientras le ofrecía el otro hombro para ayudarla a caminar.

Linco y Ayún estaban sentados en unas cajas cerca de una carpa de primeros auxilios. Los dos estaba ilesos, pero la cachorrita tenía la mirada vacía, clavada en el suelo bajo sus pies y no se movía ni un ápice. Linco había recuperado su espadón el cual descansaba a su lado mientras él observaba a su acompañante muy afligido. No muy lejos de ellos dos se encontraba Amy, que al ver a la cierva se sorprendió bastante.

\- No deberías estar caminando por ahí en ese estado - la retó la eriza mientras se le acercaba.

\- No me fastidies - dijo agresivamente Kavya - No es que no esté agradecida de que me hayan encontrado - agregó sin cambiar el tono de voz - Pero no necesito que alguien controle que carajo hago o no con mi salud - Acto seguido se dirigió hacia donde estaban el caballero y la niña. Amy trató de cortarle el paso pero Linco al ver a Kavya la llamo por su nombre y la eriza desistió pero decidió acompañarlos.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentran? - le preguntó apenas llegó hasta donde estaban sentados. El caballero miró de reojo a Ayún y solo movió la cabeza con un gesto negativo - seguime, necesito preguntarte algunas cosas - le pidió la oficial. El erizo le frotó levemente la espalda a la niña quién desvió un momento la vista para verlo. Luego se puso de pie y siguió a la cierva apartándose de los oídos de la labradora.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? - volvió a formular por enésima vez mientras Karin y Kirt escuchaban atentamente.

\- No estoy seguro - dudo el caballero - En el momento que nosotros nos separamos me aboqué a la búsqueda de la niña, pero esos golems de hierro me cortaban el paso continuamente. Me vi obligado a combatir a todos y cada uno de ellos para abrirme paso. A Ayún la… - en ese momento trago saliva y su voz se tornó amarga - A Ayún la encontré frente a esa casa… su casa… llorando sobre el cuerpo de su madre…

\- ¿Entonces cuando vos llegaste ya estaba así? - preguntó Kárin con la voz afligida

\- Sí. Lo primero que vi fue a Ayún, pero luego me fijé que ligeramente por encima estaba volando ese hechicero obeso. El que controlaba a los golems. Al que todos ustedes llaman Robotnik - en ese momento Amy, que había estado aparentando ignorar la conversación, no pudo evitar volver la cabeza ligeramente para escuchar mejor - le pedía a la niña esa estatuilla dorada de la que me hablaron antes. Ella no lo escuchaba. Dudo que haya escuchado nada o a nadie. Era una escena realmente desagradable - un dejo de ira invadió la voz del caballero mientras narraba - Amenazaba a Ayún con acabar con ella también si no le daba lo que buscaba. Yo me acerque hacia donde estaban y le grité una advertencia al hombre obeso, pero él, en lugar de retroceder, se quedó observando mi arma y me exigió que se la entregase. Yo me negué a hacerlo y comenzó a actuar, a intentar convencerme mediante palabras de que se la diese. Yo le respondí que la única forma en la que se la iba a dar seria si se la ensartaba por el… - en ese momento Amy emitió una ligera tos interrumpiéndolo. Linco la miró brevemente. Trató de calmarse un poco antes de seguir - No le gustó para nada que me negara así que envió a dos de sus criaturas para atacarme. Siendo tan débiles no me costó mucho destrozarlos.

\- Cuando nosotros llegamos él se estaba elevando - recordó Kavya - parecía como si algo lo hubiese asustado ¿Qué fue?

\- Usé mis poderes psíquicos con él - explicó el erizo dejando pasmados a los cuatro oyentes - lo hice ver a una horda de necrófagos aparecidos de la nada que lo empezaba a atacar. Luego de eso salió huyendo y todos los golems comenzaron a atacar como unos dementes. Fue una pelea bastante reñida.

\- ¿Ósea que vos tenés poderes? - preguntó Kárin con curiosidad

\- Sí, soy psíquico - admitió Linco - Pero no sé cómo los obtuve. Solamente estoy seguro de que nací sin ellos ¿es eso importante ahora?

\- Lo siento - se disculpó la Leona algo ruborizada - solo me sorprendí un poco

El caballero le dirigió una rápida mirada a la cierva de arriba a abajo - ¿qué te ocurrió a ti?

\- Digamos que para alguien como yo no le es tan fácil combatir cuerpo a cuerpo contra un robot y salir victorioso - comentó Kavya - Aun así tuve algo de suerte y pude ganar.

\- Dime… Según la morsa mi arma estaba clavada en el piso, pero yo recuerdo haberla dejado reposando en la hierba… - Linco la miró inquisidoramente - ¿Quién blandió mi espadón?

\- No entremos en detalles - evadió la cierva - Pero te aseguró que no fue una de esas maquinas

\- ¿Entonces había alguien más allí? Por qué dudo que vos fueses capaz de levantarlo - apuntó el erizo

\- Te sorprenderías de los que es capaz la gente en un momento desesperado… - sin esperar respuesta la cierva se alejó de grupo y se fue a sentar juntó a Ayún.

Tardó unos momentos en hablar - Lo siento - se disculpó con tristeza evitando su mirada- te fallé…

Cuando se fue a poner de pie la mano de la niña la detuvo agarrándole la suya. Kavya la observó algo sorprendida - No me fallaste… - dijo con la voz tomada y quebradiza - ya era muy tarde cuando llegamos… - Ayún le dirigió una triste mirada con los ojos rojos e hinchados después de haber llorado tanto - pero escuché cuando le pediste a Linco que me llevase para protegernos a los dos… - su voz era débil - para que yo no me quedara sola…

La cierva quedó muy sorprendida por las palabras de la cachorrita, sin embargo lo que hizo luego superó todo. Ayún suavemente la abrazó y susurró - gracias… - Kavya sin saber que hacer le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Solo hice mi trabajo - le dijo - para eso estoy, para ayudar a la gente…

Kárin y Kirt miraban con la boca abierta completamente anonadados la escena. Linco le dedico una sonrisa a la cierva. La eriza que se empezaba a sentir como una intrusa le dedicó una tímida sonrisa también y se alejó en dirección de sus camaradas.

 **Continuará…**


	6. Epilogo: Una Luz Opacada

**CAPITULO 6 - Epilogo - Una luz Opacada**

A pesar de que ya habían pasado 9 horas desde que lograron repeler el ataque en Adela, los trabajos de rescate aún continuaban intensamente. Kárin, al no poder participar por la herida en su pierna, se había abocado al cuidado de los heridos junto con los paramédicos. Según el conteo de victimas ya iban a ser 122 fallecidos y 316 heridos en aumento. Como Kirt no estaba en muy mal estado se había reincorporado a las filas ayudando con las tareas de rescate a las cuales incluso el Dark Team se había sumado. La leona se sentía algo inútil a pesar de su papel, aunque era consciente de que Kavya debía sentirse aún peor. Luego de la charla que habían mantenido con Linco y Ayún, Kirt la había obligado a volver a la camilla con ayuda de la eriza rosa. Desde ese momento la cierva se la había pasado mirando el cielo y al resto de los heridos de a intervalos con un gesto de amargura y lanzando maldiciones apenas audibles de tanto en tanto. Kárin sabía que su líder era muy exigente consigo misma hasta el punto de ser nocivo para su salud así que muy a su pesar era consciente de que le estaban haciendo un favor a la larga. Aún con todo eso en su cabeza su verdadera preocupación estaba en Ayún. La niña se estaba reponiendo poco a poco del trauma sufrido. Ya había recuperado el habla y sus ojos reaccionaban a su entorno de manera normal. Kárin tomó la costumbre de visitarlos cada media hora para controlar como iba evolucionando y ayudar al erizo. En la última visita, al cumplirse las 10 horas, surgió el interrogante que tanto temía la oficial.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? - Ayún soltó la pregunta mientras recibía una taza de chocolate caliente que le pasaba la leona. Se le heló la sangre al oírla a pesar de haber estado esperándola.

\- No… no lo sé - respondió afligida al no poder darle una mejor respuesta.

\- Primero mi papá… ahora mi mamá… - la niña miró brevemente el piso bajo sus pies mientras enumeraba - ¿Por qué el mundo me odia?

\- No - la contradijo - El mundo no te odia, esto no es obra del azar.

\- Kárin tiene razón - la apoyó Linco

\- Es verdad - aceptó la cachorra - esto no es culpa del mundo - apretó los labios con enojo - Esto es culpa de Robotnik ¡Él es quien me los quitó!

La leona y el erizo intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

\- Kárin, ¡Ya sé que es lo que haré! - levantó la vista posándola en la chica - ¡voy a combatirlo yo también! - emanaba decisión en cada palabra. Sus ojos brillaban nuevamente y reflejaban la intensidad de sus palabras - ¡Voy a combatirlo como ustedes y como los Freedom Fighters! ¡Así nadie más tiene que sufrir lo que yo sufrí!

\- Ayún no… - titubeó la leona - deberías tomar con más calma este asunto. Pensarlo nuevamente más adelante…

\- Se lo que piensas. Como soy una niña es peligroso, no voy a estar a la altura - le recriminó - ¡pero estas equivocada! Tengo poderes, y estos poderes pueden hacer más de lo que ustedes piensan. Mi padre me lo dijo una vez, ¡son mucho más que solo luces bonitas!

\- No es eso - la interrumpió Linco esta vez - solo estamos preocupados por vos. Esa no es vida para una dama, mucho menos una tan joven…

Ayún se sonrojó un poco al escucharlo, pero no cedió - No me importa, ¡de todos modos ya no me queda nada!

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! - rebatió enojada Kárin haciendo que la niña la mire algo sorprendida - Aún estas con vida ¿no? ¿Crees que acaso tu madre o tu padre habrían querido que lleves ese tipo de vida? - Ayún bajo la mirada apenada ante las palabras de la leona y Kárin se sintió un poco mal por ello.

\- También me tienes a mí - agregó Linco haciendo que Ayún levante la vista nuevamente a una velocidad vertiginosa - Tú me ofreciste tu compañía cuando yo no tenía nada, yo no pienso abandonarte tampoco - al escuchar a Linco se le dibujó una sonrisa sincera y lo abrazó repentinamente. Linco levantó los brazos unos momentos movido por la sorpresa para luego terminar rodeándola con ellos también. La leona soltó un suspiro de alivio. Realmente se había preocupado por la actitud de la cachorra. Cuando fue a voltearse para retomar su puesto se llevó una sorpresa al ver a los siente Freedom Fighters acercándose a donde estaba ellos.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - les preguntó la chica cuando llegaron hasta donde se encontraban.

\- Temo que necesitamos hablar con el erizo y la labradora, es urgente - Dijo Sally mientras Amy la miraba desde atrás un poco compungida. Claramente no estaba de acuerdo con interrogar todavía a Ayún - sé que no es un buen momento, pero necesitamos saber que ocurrió… - terminó a modo de disculpa.

\- Sería útil también que estén ustedes tgres - agregó Antoine - ¿Dónde se encuetgran tus compañegos?

\- Kirt está ayudando con las tareas de rescate - respondió la oficial - y Kavya está en una camilla entre los heridos. No volvió muy bien de su incursión.

\- Si, Rotor y Amy me informaron de ello - afirmó Sally - Iremos hasta donde esta ella entonces y supongo que tendremos que desistir de hablar con Kirt por el momento.

Kárin miró a Linco quien a su vez bajó la vista en Ayún. La niña se puso de pie suavemente - Los ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos - dijo.

\- Muchas gracias - respondió Sally dirigiéndole una ligera sonrisa. La leona aún tenía la sensación de que Ayún en realidad no había desistido, pero no veía ningún daño en ayudar a los FF por lo que se limitó a seguirlos.

\- ¿Qué esté ocurriendo? - exclamo sorprendida Kavya al ver acercarse al numeroso grupo.

\- Sentimos molestarte, sé que preferirías tranquilidad para sanar - se disculpó Sally nuevamente - pero necesitamos información.

\- Créeme, tranquilidad es lo único que no quiero - rebatió la cierva - me estoy aburriendo a muerte. Si no fuera por Kirt y esa eriza rosa estaría ayudando a los rescatistas - Sally la miró con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa. Se notaba a simple vista que el estado de Kavya era grave, sin embargo la oficial hacía de cuenta que no sentía nada - dígame que necesita saber entonces Princesa - terminó Kavya mientras se incorporaba con dificultad cubriéndose con la sabana y atándosela a la espalda mientras se sentaba.

\- Puedes decirme Sally, no es necesaria tanta formalidad - respondió la ardilla amablemente - Fue toda una hazaña lo que hicieron ustedes aquí - continuó - enfrentarse los tres solos contra toda esa horda de robots solo para proteger a la gente… son unos verdaderos héroes.

\- Te equivocas - contradijo Kavya - no somos héroes, solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo… para eso estamos después de todo - la miró fijamente unos momentos y agregó - no creo que hayan venido solo para hacer cumplidos, y mucho menos si trajeron a Linco y a Ayún con ustedes.

\- Es verdad - esta vez el erizo azul fue el que habló - necesitamos saber qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba Eggman?

\- Me lo imaginé - la cierva miró brevemente a Ayún y Kárin notó que el semblante de su líder se aflojaba ligeramente. Nadie más podría haberse fijado en eso, pero después de tantos años de trabajar juntos la leona conocía demasiado bien a su compañera como para darse cuenta de sus cambios de ánimo - bien, no hace falta que interroguen a la niña, ya me contó lo necesario y no creo que sea conveniente hacer que reviva esos momentos nuevamente.

\- Yo quiero ayudar - discutió Ayún - no hace falta que me sobreprotejan tanto - Kavya intercambio una rápida mirada con Kárin quien movió la cabeza negativamente y soltó un suspiro - Además, yo soy la que tiene que empezar…

Durante casi dos horas volvieron a narrar los hechos, uno por uno. Cada uno contó su parte de la historia, aunque evitando entrar en los detalles más desagradables e innecesarios. Al finalizar, los siete oyentes guardaron silencio unos momentos mientras asimilaban la información.

\- Entonces ya podemos dejar de preocuparnos por la estatuilla… - razonó Tails conectando ideas - pero ahora debemos preocuparnos por la enorme espada que carga ese erizo.

\- Linco - lo corrigió cortante el caballero - mi nombre es Linco. Y no necesitan preocuparse por mi espadón. No voy a permitir que nadie le ponga una mano encima mientras viva.

\- Sin embargo lo dejaste atrás cuando te llevaste a la niña - rebatió Rotor - cuando encontramos a Kavya lo tenía con ella…

\- Fue… una situación en un millón - discutió el erizo - no volverá a pasar.

\- Linco es perfectamente capaz de hacerle frente a Eggman - lo apoyó Kárin - lo hemos visto combatir y es imparable.

\- Vimos los restos de los enfrentamientos que tuvo - admitió Sonic - pero aún así él no conoce a Eggman. ¡Cuando quiere algo no se detiene hasta conseguirlo! - La leona notó que el erizo fruncía el ceño fuertemente mientras hablaba. Era sabido que la enemistad entre Robotnick y Sonic era prácticamente legendaria en mobius.

\- Ayún y Linco no tienen donde ir ¿verdad? - preguntó repentinamente el zorro - pueden venir con nosotros, de ese modo ambos saldremos ganando.

\- Esa es una gran idea - lo apoyó Sonic - ¡Bien pensado Tails!

\- ¿Ir con ustedes? - repitió Linco un poco desconfiado mirando de reojo a Kárin y a Kavya como pidiéndole opinión.

\- No te preocupes - lo calmó Kárin - son de confianza

\- Por lo menos la reputación la tienen - agregó Kavya

\- ¡Yo pienso que será muy emocionante! - exclamó la cachorra - ¡siempre soñé con ser una Freedom Fighter!

Sonic y Sally se miraron brevemente - en realidad… los ubicaríamos en nueva mobotropolis… - comenzó Sally

\- Pero no serían parte del equipo - terminó Sonic - no podemos aceptar que corran el tipo de riesgos que corremos nosotros

\- Pero si ustedes ya vieron de lo que es capaz Linco - refutó Ayún

\- yo no estoy interesado en formar parte de ningún equipo - la frenó el caballero

\- Pe-pero… - la cachorra le dirigió una mirada triste algo exagerada a Linco, pero el erizo se limitó a verla de reojo unos segundos y luego la ignoró

\- Iremos con ustedes - aceptó Linco - por lo menos hasta que encontremos nuestro camino nuevamente.

\- Eso nos resuelve un problema a nosotros entonces - comentó la cierva mientras volvía a recostarse y en un mal movimiento hacia una mueca de dolor - ya no tenemos que reubicarlos.

\- Creo que eso es todo entonces - dijo Bunny mientras se acercaba a la princesa - debemos seguir ayudando con las tareas de rescate Sally

\- Es verdad - admitió Sally - Los dejaremos en paz por ahora para que puedan descansar. Más tarde vendremos por Linco y Ayún.

Todos se despidieron momentáneamente. Los Freedom Fighters volvieron a sus tareas y Linco y Ayún se alejaron en la dirección opuesta dejando a Kárin y a Kavya a solas.

\- ¿Crees que van a estar bien? - le preguntó la leona con preocupación

\- No lo sé - suspiró la cierva - Espero que si… pero por lo menos van a estar en buenas manos. Aun así deberíamos estar pendientes de vez en cuando, solo para estar seguros…

\- Robotnik va tras ellos ahora… - apuntó Kárin mirando al erizo y a la cachorra que volvían a estar sentados donde habían estado reposando todo el tiempo - Linco es un guerrero muy hábil, pero si realmente viene de otro tiempo no tenemos garantía de que pueda defenderse bien en Mobius.

\- Esa es la principal razón por la que debemos estar pendientes de ellos - Kavya también dirigió la mirada al mismo punto que Kárin - La niña ya no es el objetivo, va a estar segura, pero Linco no tiene idea de los problemas que le esperan - comentó amargamente.

\- Me gustaría entender que fue lo que hizo cambiar a Robotnik - planteó Kárin - Siempre fue un criminal, pero es cada vez más cruel y desinteresado…

\- A mí también me gustaría saberlo… después de todo de que sirve conquistar un planeta si no hay un pueblo al cual gobernar - Terminó la chica mientras acomodaba la cabeza en la almohada y cerraba los ojos cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Kárin le apretó fuertemente una mano como una señal de fuerza. Kavya le devolvió el apretón con la misma intensidad. Las dos chicas se soltaron y Kárin retomó sus tareas con esas preguntas en su cabeza, pero con la misma energía y empeño que siempre les imprimía.

FIN


End file.
